Vampire Night
by EternityHearts
Summary: Hikari Hitomi is transferred to Cross Academy, little does she knows that vampires are surrounding her and her new life has just begun... Will Lost Memories And True Love Be Found At Last?
1. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 1 ~ THE MEETING~**

" Hikari...Remember to just relax and try to make as many friends alright? Oops I have to go now Bye! Enjoy your new school life!"

***BEEP*  
**  
" Sigh...Cross Academy..." Hikari sighed as she gazed up onto the deep blue sky. She was on her way to her new school however each step nearer brought nothing but fear and loneliness. Finally when she reached her final stop, right in front of her very eyes was and old yet equiste building. The academy looked like a castle hidden in this forest surrounding it.  
" A school? Why am I having such a bad premonition about this..." Hikari did not know the reason for this weary feeling of hers and took her first step into the huge gates.

" Head master office.. Head master office..." Hikari repeated in her mind as she looked around the huge campus. Lessons had started, girls chatting, pushing of chairs and tables were heard from the ground floor. Hikari gave a quick smile and shut her eyes, she was reminded how a normal school life should be like. " Another building? Why is it doing over there?" As she opened her eyes, she spotted another building inside the academy but was separated. Out of curiosity, Hikari went around the fences to have a peek.

" Shin! Hurry up! You're wasting my time!" A female voice was heard as the door opened. " Are they celebrities? " Hikari blushed as she looked at a group of young women and men coming out from the building. " They are so pretty looking.. Even the boys.. I guess normal school like Seiyo won't have such people..." Returning back to reality, Hikari was about to leave for the principal office when her hand accidentally got hurt by the twigs on the ground. " Ouch! " Little did she know, eyes were on her right now.

" Such wonderful fragance... Makes me want to taste it." A young man said as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Upon hearing these words, Hikari was stunned. She moved her body and was faced by the group of beautiful young men and women.

" Wha..What did you just say?"

" Shin Stop..She's scared already."

" Hmph I know Raien. "

" Alright Alright..Let's go already. Miss do not worry, Shin doesn't mea.."

With the commotion going on between these people, Hikari took the chance to escape. " Who are they? Fragance.." Hikari finally stopped running and lift up her hand. " Blood..." Hikari pressed on to her hands to stop the blood form oozing out. She took the last glance at that building and went off, suspicious of what had happend back then.

" See you have scared her Shin.."

" Ichijou-san that's not my problem...She really tasted nice.." Shin blushed after saying that sentence.

" So what's all the commotion about?"

" Ray-Sama!" The rest of the group called out.

" Subaru I shall leave things here with you."

" No problem, good luck later on!" Subaru answered with a smile.

" I know..But She Really tas.."

" She really tasted?" Ray gave a deep look at Shin, who was now feeling quite guilty.

" Shin, do you not remember? Or shall I make you remember?" Ray deepened his voice which started to scare the rest.

" RAY! Let's not waste time, the elders will be angry~" Takumi broke the whole serious atmosphere, and they went off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari had reached the head master's office, as she looked out of the window, she saw those faces again. " Excuse me, chairman Cross, but those people from the next building, are they students?" Hikari asked and tightened her grip on the drink that was given to her. " Ah yes, they are students Hikari-chan. However you can say that they are quite special then us, they live in a world which is very different from us.." As the chairman speaked, he seemed to be full of thoughts.

" Hikari-chan, be very careful next time. That bruise isn't that bad don't worry. Anyway your teacher will be arriving here soon. Lastly, welcome to Cross Academy." Chairman Cross smiled, leaving behind a puzzled girl. Hikari looked at her bandaged hand and recalled what the chairman said just now. " Chairman..I.."

" Hirashi! Where's the new, cute student of mine? " Hikari's question was cut off by the entrance of a teacher.

" Seiichiro-San, you shouldn't rush in like this. Here's the girl Kaoru-san sent, Hikari Hitomi."

" Good Morning, I'm Hikari Hitomi."

" Ah..Kaoru's niece..Hikari-chan. I'm your Sensei, Seiichiro. Now come let's go to where your friends are."

Seiichiro pulled Hikari out and the both of them left the office and headed to Hikari's class.

" Seiichiro sensei, do you know aunt Kaoru?"

" Hmm... You can say that we are very good friends before, and that's why she entrusted me with you!" Seiichiro gleamed as he speaked.

" So.. You're the guardian aunt Kaoru has been telling me.."

" What did Kaoru say???" Seiichiro asked eagerly.

" Well..."

*** HIKARI RECALLING***

" Hikari, that new guardian of your's is quite troublesome okay. But please bear with it, if there's anything wrong just give me a call and I will let him have a taste of my fiery.."

" Seiichiro-sensei is there just the two of us?" Hikari asked, deciding not to answer Seiichiro's question as she felt that it might hurt him.

" Oh..Not just with me, there's this cuteee boy as well.."

" Oh dear..." Hikari thought while looking at that joyful teacher and guardian of hers.

*** In class***

" Alright everyone!! We have a new student today!! Hikari-chan please come in. "

" Hi, I'm Hikari Hitomi please to meet all." Hikari bowed as she introduced herself to the class.

" Ehhh.. Hikari-chan why don't you say more about yourself?" Seiichiro bent forward and smiled at Hikari.

" Sensei.. Lessons have to start already. Hitomi-san will tell us more later."

" I know Reiya-chan.. Well then, Hikari-chan your seat is over there beside Izumi-chan."

Hikari strolled to her seat and was welcomed by her new classmates every step she took. In her heart, she was very contented and was confident that her new school life would be great.

" Hitomi-san nice to meet you, I'm Izumi Nakano. If there's any subjects you're poor at, feel free to ask me."

" Psst.. Hikari-chan Nice to meet you. I'm Misaki. You can call me Misa-chan.." A young girl beside Izumi whispered.

" Misaki, you don't have to whisper do you?" Izumi said.

" They are really nice..." Hikari thought to herself as she looked at both Misaki and Izumi.

*** Door Open***

" AHH!! Riyu-kun! You're finally back!! Oto-san Missed you sooo much!"

" Sensei please resume your teaching.. And I don't remember being your son."

A rather cool and surly young man entered the class.

" Riyu, Hikari-chan is your new classmate, as the chairperson, do help her okay.." Seiichiro pointed towards Hikari, not before long Riyu's eyes were on Hikari as well.

" Sensei. Riyu-kun must be tired, let him return to his seat."

" Reiya.. Are you going odds with me today?"

" No, sensei...I'm just doing my job as a vice chairperson." Reiya gave a smile at Seiichiro.

Riyu returned to his seat which was just right behind Hikari. " Why does he comes in later then anyone else? Tired? Why? " Hikari was filled with many questions once again.

***RRRIIIINNNGGG***

" HIKARI-CHAN!~ I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE A NEW FRIEND!!!" Misaki shook Hikari and spinned around in joy.

" Misaki.." Izumi tried to stop the Misaki.

" I'm very happy to meet you guys! Thank you for giving me such a warm welcome." Hikari gave a sweet smile after all the spinning around.

" Hitomi-san. I'm Reiya Yoshida, the vice chairperson of this class. If there's any problem you can ask me as well." Reiya held Hikari's hands up.

" What warm hands... She is such a pretty and kind person." Hikari thought as she looked at Reiya.

" Reiya... Here to see Riyu-kun?" Misaki asked as she moved slowly towards Reiya with a sly look.

" Ahh...No..Not Rea..Really.." Reiya blushed as she answered.

Hikari looked behind her but Riyu was not in sight anymore.

" When did he leave the class?" Hikari looked at the blank chair behind her and then turned back to see her new friends.

" Misaki, don't tease me anymore..." Reiya finally gave up and the four girls broke into laughter.

*** AFTER SCHOOL***

" QUICK QUICK!! " Hoards of young girls were rushing off when the bell rang.

" What's wrong with them?" Hikari asked.

" Tsk tsk tsk. Hikari-chan don't you know, the special class students. Those handsome and beautiful young men and ladies who will melt the hearts of everyone single one of us!!~"

" Hikari, Misaki is exaggerating. Don't listen to her." Izumi explained.

Hikari had forgotten about the special class students whom she had encountered this morning before. At this instance, she recalled those red eyes staring at her.

" Hikari-chan aren't you going to join in the fun?" Misaki asked.

" No thanks, I got to meet up with my guardian." Hikari answered back and left after bidding good bye.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" KYAA!! " The day class girls gathered around and shouted their idol's name.

" You girls....WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ALL THESE NONSENSE!! Stop giving me such trouble every single day.." Riyu shouted.

" Ah! Riyu-kun! Thanks for helping out but the girls are going to be mad at you!" Shin gave a sarcastic look at Riyu.

" By the way Shin, that girl in the morning, she was there just now... Hikari that's what I heard the girls called her."

" Hikari... What a nice name, she is too enticing to ignore.. Her blood is just too sweet smelling Raien.."

Riyu overheard what Shin had said and at last the students of the Day Class left the school and the Special Class students went back to their domitories.

The school was quiet at last and the evening wind blew.

" Hikari..." Riyu murmured and walked back.

" Riyu-kun! We can go home now! Eh? Where's Hikari-chan?" Seiichiro asked.

" I didn't see her around just now." Riyu replied getting abit worried.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Seiichiro sensei's house should be near the school..." Hikari was strolling down the path searching for Seiichiro's house.

" JUN!! Wake up!!! JUN!!"

" Who's that?" Hikari heard shouts from nearby and was startled. It sounded like a little boy cries and she started searching for this boy instead of going home.

Hikari searched around the forest area until she found two boys. One boy was already unconscious and the other was frantically trying to wake him up.

" What's wrong?? Come let me help.." Hikari rushed forward and tried to help the boys.

" Human?? Big sister you better run now!! RUN!!"

Hikari was puzzled by the boy's reaction, however she did not move.

" Da..Ichi Onii..san.." Jun started to wake up.

" JUN!! You're alright!! Let's go!! Big sister you too!!"

Hikari was still confused, the two boys stood up and started to leave.

" Wait!" Hikari shouted to the boys and a gust of cold strong wind blew.

" AHHH!!!!" The three shouted and shut their eyes.

Leaves fell due to that strong gust of wind and an eerie silence came.

" He's coming again..." Daichi held on to Jun and the three looked in the direction where they saw a middle-aged man, with unkempt hair slowly walking towards them.

" Already awaken??" That man spoke as he grinned at Jun and Daichi. He then changed his target and focused on Hikari when he saw the boys shaking, unable to move.

" Human girl..Blood..." He looked at Hikari's bandaged hand and licked his lips.

" Big sister...You've to run...Really..." Daichi trembled as he talked to Hikari softly.

" How can I leave you two behind? " Just as Hikari finished her sentence, that man attacked her and the two of them were transported to somewhere else.

" BIG SISTER!!!" Daichi screamed out Hikari's name.

" Who are..you?" Hikari stammered as her eyes were focused onto that man's eyes.

" Blood..." That man repeated and repeated.

Hikari noticed that her bandaged was already off. Her heart started to thump even faster as the red eyes from the man started to engulf her mind.

"I can't move..." Hikari thought, the man pressed his fingers onto Hikari's wound and blood started dripping out, drop by drop.

That man grabbed Hikari and took her injured hand up to his mouth. As he opened his mouth, Sharp long fangs appeared. Hikari was shocked and could not speak.

" Le..let go..of....."

Hikari closed her eyes as she could already feel the fangs touching her skin and almost piercing into the thin flesh of hers.

" LET GO OF ME!!!" Hikari shouted and opened her eyes. To her shock, blood was spurting out of the mans body and he fell to the ground.

Hikari dropped to the ground unable to move, as she looked up, she saw a handsome young man with hands filled with the colour red.

" Don't worry, you're safe...I will be with you until you're alright.." That young man bent forward and hugged Hikari.

" RAY!!!" Hikari could hear Daichi voice once again, and soon enough Daichi and Jun appeared before her. Hikari could feel the warm coming from young man holding her and shut her eyes, and drops of tear rolled down her eyes, she was relief that they are safe.

" Thank you for helping me." Hikari regained her composure and slowly moved away from the young man.

" You're welcome."

Hikari looked around but could not find that man who attacked her just now.

" RAY!! You're late!! It was so dangerous just now!!" Daichi yelled at that young man and this surprised Hikari.

" Enough Daichi.." That young man pat Dachi on his head and turned to Hikari.

" I'm Ray Kanzaki, you're Hikari Hitomi right? The new student who just transferred in this morning."

Hikari blushed and was mesmerized by Ray's smile, however she stopped when she saw the colour red on her.

" Excuse me, What is going on here? Those special class students. These two young boys.. That man who attacked me and...You..." Hikari covered her eyes with her hands.

Ray stood forward and brought Hikari close to him.

" It's okay, I will answer your question.." Ray calmed Hikari down and stroked her hair.

Hikari widened her expression and took a few steps back when she saw Ray's eyes turning blood red.

" Human sister.. You really don't know about us do you?" Daichi questioned.

Hikari looked at the three of them, confused yet scared of knowing the truth.

" Pl..eas..se tell me.."

" Hikari that man who attacked you just now is a vampire, one who has fallen and cannot turn back anymore." Ray explained.

" Hikari... Do you want to know more about us... Vampires..." Ray deepened his look as he faced Hikari.

" Vampires..." Hikari repeated, her eyes met Ray's and she was sure that the three who were standing in front of her right now were different from her...

**END OF CHAPTER 1  
**


	2. The Vampires

**Chapter 2 ~ The Vampires ~**

" Vampires..."

" Sorry Hikari, I will tell you more later, first I have to get these boys back." Ray broke the silence in the air and gave a smile to Hikari.

" Come on let's go!" Daichi took Jun and walked off, followed by Ray.

" Wait! Where're we going? " Hikari asked as she catched up with the boys.

The group entered into the forest outside the academy and soon they arrived at a little cottage-liked house.

_" Such a peaceful place..."_

" KAEDE-SAN WE ARE BACK!! " Daichi and Jun shouted and ran towards the house. Not before long, a woman came out together with a group of children behind her.

" AH!! IT'S RAY!!! " The children widened their expressions and rushed over to Ray's side.

***BANG***

" OUCH! Akira, what did you do that for??" Daichi yelled and held his hands on his head.

" Daichi, you troubled Ray-sama again right?" Akira gave Daichi an annoyed look. While the two were bickering with one another, the woman walked towards Ray and welcomed him.

" Ray-sama, it's been long since you visited these children. You're not hurt are you?" The woman asked while trying to calm the children down.

" Kaede-san, I'm back..." Ray softened his looks.

_" Who is this woman? She looks so kind and beautiful.. Just like a mother... Mother..."_

Hikari stopped her thoughts when the word "mother" came into her mind.

" Ray-sama, who is this young lady over there? " Kaede turned and faced Hikari.

" Oh, she was attacked by a Level E just now. " Ray calmly answered, but it caused everyone else to pause into silence.

" Well, then I think it will better if we all go in and have a rest. " Kaede replied and led the rest into the house.

" Level E..." Hikari recalled what happened before, as she she shut her eyes, the fangs and red eyes appeared once more.

" Hikari-san, here's your drink." Kaede touched Hikari's shoulder and passed her a cup of hot lemonade.

" Ah, thank you very much..." Hikari received the drink and watched Kaede as she went to her seat.

" Kaede-san, how do you know where I am... You can't see right? Your eyes..."

" Don't worry Hikari-san, I'm not blind..this is..." Kaede's sentence was broke when Ray came down.

" Ray-sama, please have a seat."

" Hikari, so do you want to know more about us? " Right after Ray sat down, his eyes focused onto Hikari.

" Right! Please tell me! " Hikari looked back and became more serious.

" Ray-sama..." Kaede faced the two of them and looked quite worried.

" Firstly Hikari, these is an orphanage."

" Orphanage?"

" Yes, an orphanage to vampire children who have lost their parents. Kaede is the caretaker." Ray looked at Kaede.

" So... Kaede and the rest of the children are vampires too? "

" Yes... Hikari-san. I'm obliged to do whatever Ray-sama says.."

_" Do whatever Ray says... Is he such a great person? "_

" The one who attacked you just now was formerly a human Hikari.. However he had turned into a vampire who cannot control his lust for blood, what will await him is only death or he will suffer his whole life.." Ray clutched his hands together as he explained.

" Level E ? "

" Yes, those vampires under that level has no way back anymore, unless they are granted the blood of a pureblooded vampire. " Kaede added on.

" Pureblooded vampire.." Hikari started to understand and was even getting more curious about her present situation.

" That's right!! Ray-sama is a pureblooded vampire!~ " Akira suddenly jumped behind Hikari.

" Why must we tell this human sister everything? " Daichi yawned as he came down together with Jun and Akira.

" Daichi-kun! " Kaede gave Daichi an angry look.

" Sorry..." Daichi apologised as he scratched his head.

_" Ray is a pureblood.. No wonder he is so strong... He even saved me just now from that vicious vampire..." _Hikari blushed a little as she looked towards Ray.

" The most powerful of all vampires and the ones who will lead us are the purebloods, follow are the nobles and then the normal ones. Human vampires and Level E vampires are right down the pyramid.. Those human vampires who reaches the Level E stage will be eliminated by hunters or the nobles."

" Kaede-san is right, Hikari the special class students like you feared are all vampires of noble class. However we are there to study under the peace treaty between us vampires and the chairman, so you don't have to worry.." Ray gave a warm smile and the whole atmosphere was lightened.

" I see..." Hikari's doubts were almost all cleared and she felt a sudden relief.

" And yes, this is kept a secret Hikari, the people in the Day class do not know about our eixstence. So you have to.."

" Keep it a secret right? " Hikari feeling more better, finished the sentence for Ray.

" Yes..." Ray and Hikari looked at one another which caused the children to be quite interested.

" Hikari onee-san... Do you like Ray-sama? " Akira came beside Hikari and asked.

" H..How..Can ..That..Be...!" Hikari blushed as she answered.

" Really?? Then I will say first! Ray-sama is Akira-chan's. Teehee I will marry Ray-sama when I grow up! " Akira hugged Ray and giggled.

" Akira!!! Don't hug Ray like that!! " Daichi shouted and the orphanage was filled with warmth.

_" Like Ray... Perhaps it's true after all..." _Hikari held her hand to her chest and looked at Ray.

" Onee-san..Thank you for just now.." Jun pulled Hikari's shirt and smiled at her.

" Jun-kun must have like you, he don't really speak alot to outsiders." Kaede cleared the table as she speaked.

" Really?..." Hikari closed her eyes for a moment.

" Well then, I will take Hikari home. Kaede I'll leave the rest to you." Ray took Hikari out as he bid farewell.

" Yes Ray-sama...Take care the both of you." Kaede bowed and replied.

The four of them stood outside the orphanage until Ray and Hikari were out of side.

" Kaede-san, Ray-sama seems to like Hikari onee-san is it? " Akira asked.

" I have that feeling too..." Daichi added on and Jun nodded.

" Well children, time will tell everything... Their journey has just begun..." Kaede then took the children back in. Night has already arrived.

" Ray-sama has been out too long.. Do you think he is..."

" Rikku, don't worry too much. Come relax and sit down." Subaru assured.

" That's right... He'll be back soon." Takumi added on.

" That's easy for you guys to say... It's wierd that Ray has been out for so long..."

" Aries is right! I'm worried.." Rikku blushed as she looked out of the window.

" Yoichi and Reiko what do your think? " Takumi turned around and asked.

" Ray-sama will be alright, he always is..." Yoichi yawned and grabbed a chocolate stick.

" I agree with Yoichi. " Reiko answered and took one chocolate stick from Yoichi.

" Shin... Do you think it has something to do with Hikari? " Raien walked to another corner and questioned Shin.

" Maybe... Ray-sama..." Shin held his hands to his hair and brushed them off.

" You're worried too right? "

" OF COURSE!! That's without a doubt!" Shin back to his energetic self again, replied his cousin.

***DOOR OPENS*  
**" Miyuki, Mizuki welcome back." Aries welcomed two young ladies as they entered the class.

" Everyone don't worry, Ray-sama will be back soon.." Mizuki's words calmed everyone down.

" Then where's Ray-sama!? " Rikku and Shin both asked at the same time.

" Well he is..."

" Onee-san..." Miyuki stopped Mizuki.

" Everyone, let's get back to business. This time and hour is in favour of us..." Aries pushed up her spectacles and reminded the others of their duties.

A Storm was imminent as the thunder roared. With one flash of the lightning in the sky, the Special class students were not in the classroom anymore.

" There... Seiichiro's sensei's house! " Hikari clapped her hands and was overjoyed that they had reached at last.

" Riyu-kun.. Where're you going?" Seiichiro's voice was heard by Hikari and Ray.

" Sensei, something is not right. Hitomi-san, she..."

" I know you are worried, I have send people to search for her, she will be back soon." Seiichiro assured Riyu.

" Sensei I don't think there's a need for that anymore."

" AHH! Ray-kun!! Hikari-chan!!" Seiichiro was surprised to see the both of them suddenly appearing from no where.

" Sensei... I'm sorry but I'm back.." Hikari bowed and aplogised.

" It's fine that the both of you are fine.. Riyu? " Seiichiro looked back and saw Riyu's eyes filled with much anger looking at Ray.

" Vampire! Why are you here!? " Riyu pointed his gun at Ray and shouted at him.

" Stop it!! Don't shoot!! He was the one who saved me! Please don't!" Hikari rushed in front of Ray and blocked Riyu.

Riyu was surprised by Hikari's reaction and could not pull the trigger.

" It's okay Hikari, you don't have to..." Ray placed his hands on Hikari shoulders.

" Riyu-kun let's not get into a fight alright? "

Upon hearing what Seiichiro said, Riyu lowered his gun and went into the house.

" Ray-kun, it's going to rain, do you need an umbrella? "

" I'm fine sensei thank you, and I'm sorry to cause Riyu to be so agitated.. I guess he hate us afterall.."

" Ray-kun don't say that... I have to thank you for saving Hikari from whatever..." Seiichiro smiled.

" Ray-sama..." Hikari looked at Ray, feeling abit worried about what had happened awhile ago.

" Hikari, You can just call me Ray..." Ray kissed Hikari's hand and disappeared into the dark night.

" Ray..." Hikari murmured to herself.

" Hikari, let's hear that story of yours later shall we? "

Hikari and Seiichiro went into the house and not before long, the rain started pouring down.

" I see, so you know about their existence already.." Seiichiro became quite solemn while he had a talk with Hikari.

" Yes.. About the peace treaty and everything.."

" I'm sorry to keep this from you Hikari-chan, but it must be kept as a secret from the Day class people.."

" Ah I know..I'm sorry as well..." Hikari stared down and noticed that her wound was already gone.

" Sensei, why are there Level E vampires in the school's vacinity? "

" Level E? " Seiichiro became worried after hearing Hikari's question.

" Sensei..." Riyu came down from the stairs and looked at Seiichiro.

" You two go have a rest already, I will deal with the Level E problem...Come on let's go.." Seiichiro pushed Hikari and Riyu up the stairs and returned to his thoughts.

" This is bad..."

" I'm sorry about just now." Hikari feeling abit guilty, apologised to Riyu.

Riyu looked at Hikari from his back and returned to his room.

" Wait! Why?? Have I done something wrong?? Why are you so cold to me? " Hikari stopped Riyu and grabbed on to his shirt.

" Why? I have nothing to say.. And I'm not trying to be cold to you.." Riyu held Hikari hands and pulled them off his shirt slowly.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hurry!! Let's go before class starts!! "

" Not again..." Hikari watched the scene where the Day class girls rushed to see the special class students.

" Hikari-chan!! Good morning!! " Misaki held Hikari both hands and spun around in joy.

" Good morning Misaki, Izumi, Reiya.."

" Good morning." Izumi and Reiya both greeted.

" KYYAAA They are here!!! "

The four girls went and joined the other girls and soon enough the special class students came out of their domitory.

" Hikari...So you're interested afterall, so who is your favourite?? " Misaki asked eagerly.

" Not really..."

" Misaki...stop..."

" Good morning young ladies!~ Do work hard!!" Shin greeted and the Day class girls were all enticed by the special class students grand entrance.

" Hikari-chan do you know, only those who are almost good at anything are able to join that special class...How I wish I can be talented as well..." Misaki sighed.

_" If Misaki knows the truth, I don't think she will want to..."_

" NOW NOW HIKARI!!! It's your chance to see who's your favourite!! Here you go!! " Misaki pushed Hikari to the front.

" Wa...Wait!! " Because of the crowd, Hikari nearly fell onto the ground.

" Are you alright Hikari?"

A familiar voice was heard, Hikari opened her eyes and saw Ray holding her. The rest of the girls could not believe their eyes, even the Special class students.

" R...Ray!"

" How dare you call Ray-sama in this way! " Rikku came to the front and scolded Hikari.

" I'm sorry..." Hikari was feeling scared as all eyes were on her.

" Rikku, don't be mad.."

" But Ray-sama...She.."

" Class is starting, let's go Rikku." Aries took Rikku's hands and took Rikku with her.

" We better leave or else Riyu-kun will..." Some of the Day class girls started mumbling to one another and went back to class.

" Shin, are you alright? Let's go too." Raien tapped Shin on his head.

" Oh..yes let's go.." Shin looked back at Ray and Hikari before returning to the class.

" Hikari-chan us too.." Misaki held her hand out .

Hikari started to walk towards her friend but felt a slight pull on her arms.

" Hikari, I'm glad you call me by that way... Thank you..." Ray touched Hikari's face, causing her unable to move.

" Hitomi-san!"

" Riyu-kun!"

" Riyu-kun you're here..." Reiya was happy to see Riyu, but was taken away by Izumi and Misaki.

" Kanzaki senpai..." Riyu and Ray both faced each other.

" Well I should get going, see you later Hikari..." Ray walked off together with Mizuki.

" Ah yes..." Hikari answered.

" Hitomi-san come with me.."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you sure Seiichiro? " Voices from the Chairman's office were heard.

" Riyu-kun, why are we here? " Hikari stopped outside of the office.

" There's someone inside whom you will want to meet. Come let's go."

Riyu opened the door and to Hikari's surprise, she saw her aunt Kaoru inside.

" Aunt Kaoru!!" Hikari ran into Kaoru's arms.

" How have you been Hikari? " Kaoru smiled at her niece.

" What is that? " Hikari moved away from Kaoru's arms and pointed at a old wooden box on the desk.

" Sensei don't tell me you're..."

" Riyu-kun calm down... As we know, Hikari has already found out about the secret of the academy, and was even attacked by a Level E, of course she will need protection.."

" Wai...wait..Seiichiro...Did you just say that my Hikari is attacked by a LEVEL E!!!!???"

" ....Kaoru, calm down...AHH!!"

" Aunt Kaoru I'm fine already... It's not Sensei's fault either.."

" Hikari..." Kaoru returned to her normal self after giving Seiichiro a beating.

" So You're planning to give her the Artemis? " Riyu asked.

" Yes... We have to... Hirashi please."

" I understand.." Chairman Cross opened the wooden box and inside was a silver rod.

" Am I going to use that?"

" Yes Hikari, and together with Riyu, you will be guardians of the school. This is an anti-vampire weapon, which now belongs to you."

Hikari stepped forward and reached out her hands to hold the artemis rod.

" Are you sure? " Riyu stopped Hikari.

" Riyu is right! Hikari may not be suitable! The others who had touched this rod after Yuki Kuran were all rejected and..."

" Kaoru-san please calm down... We need Hikari's help.."

" Kaoru, Hirashi is right. I can see that the rod is not going to reject her. Upon Hikari-chan's arrival, artemis has been reacting strongly."

The three turned facing Hikari and Riyu, Kaoru was still scared that Hikari would end up like those who tried before but failed and was paralyzed for their whole life.

" Aunt Kaoru, Sensei, Chairman Cross... I want to try... I want to protect those I love, I don't want to hide anymore."

Riyu was amazed by Hikari's strength and gave a smile.

" Then, together... I will help you Hikari..." Riyu placed his hands on top of Hikari's. Hikari hands moved closer to the artemis and finally held on to it. The artemis gave out a strong bright beam and came to normal again.

" I...I did it.." Hikari held on to the rod. The rest of them in the room were all relieved and congratulated Hikari.

" You did well..." Riyu walked out of the room.

_" Riyu-kun... He called my name just now... Perhaps we can get along..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Something is not right..."

The Special class students started feeling uneasy as they could feel an evil aura nearby.

" Ray-sama..."

" Let's go... And welcome this enemy of ours"

" Yes, Ray-sama." The special class students bowed.

" Riyu-kun what's wrong? " Hikari and Riyu were on their way back to class when Riyu stopped.

" Go without me first! "

" Hey!! Wait!!" Hikari followed Riyu and ran off.

" Kaoru, this feeling..."

" Yes, I'll go Seiichiro!"

" Wait.. This is the time to see both the bloody rose and artemis rod strength Kaoru."

" Seiichiro... You... IDIOT! My Hikari will be in trouble!!" Kaoru hit Seiichiro and rushed off.

" You don't have to hit me..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ray look! " Subaru shouted and directed the group's attention to where the problem was.

" Level E?? That many?? How can that be? " Takumi was shocked by the number of level E vampires they saw.

" Let's go! "

The group Jumped off the building and confronted the level E vampires, at the same moment Riyu and Hikari had arrived as well.

" Level E..." Hikari was stunned by the large number of vampires.

" Hikari watched out!! " Riyu leaped forward and shot down a vampire from behind Hikari.

" The day class people.." Raien turned back and saw both Hikari and Riyu joining in the fight.

" Yoichi your back..." Reiko bit her finger, pulling out a blood whip from it and attacked the vampire coming down on Yoichi.

" Ah.. Thank you..."

" You're welcome, stop yawning..." Reiko sighed.

" Why are they here? " Shin asked annoyingly.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Seiichiro if you want to help hurry up! "

" I know..."

Out of the sudden, Kaoru was knocked back by an invisible wall, Seiichiro immediately held her and the both of them fell to the ground.

" This is strange, but Kaoru you should know we have been going the correct way but we still end up in the same corridor. "

" An illusion?.." Karou clutched her fingers together as they were trapped in this maze.

" A vampire's doing..." Seiichiro adjusted his spectacles.

" Right... There should be some weak spot Seiichiro. "

" Anyway we must get out of here first, here hold my hand.."

" This way!!" Kaoru stood up and went off herself.

" WAIT KAORU!!!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" This should be the last of them."

" Should we help the two of them? " Subaru asked.

" Go Subaru!" Aries pushed him forward and the two of them went over.

" By the way where's Ray-sama? " Shin asked.

" In exchange for the present, let time stop now...." Subaru took out an alchemy book and unleashed a time-stopping spell onto his targeted field, the vampires surrounding Hikari and Riyu stopped moving.

" There it's up to you now. "

" Hikari..." Riyu looked at Hikari and then released his trigger.

Hikari tightened her grip onto the artemis rod and swung it onto the level E vampire, hitting him right on the face and electrifying him.

_" I'm glad Aunt Kaoru did teached me some fighting skills..."_

" Good job you two...But that's because I'm..." Before Subaru finished his line, Aries knocked him on his stomach.

" We shall leave first.." Aries then smiled and pulled Subaru away.

" Riyu...are you alright? "

" Yes...I'm just wondering why has the level E number increase so much. "

" I see... Don't worry! I'm here to help you Riyu! " Hikari smiled.

" Riyu? Not Riyu-kun anymore?"

" I guess by calling you Riyu will make us closer you see...well..."

" Okay..."

Riyu and Hikari joined the special class members and went to look for Ray.

" Ray-sama!! "

" Shin... I see that Riyu and Hikari are alright... I'm glad "

" Y..Yes! Thanks for your concern " Hikari blushed and bowed down.

" Why are we here Ray-sama? " Rikku asked.

" Ray-sama, that sound." Mizuki cut into Rikku's question, there was a groaning sound coming out from the forest.

A figure was stumbling towards them and when it enter the bright light the group was shocked to see a Level E vampire being tortured in this way.. He was coughing out blood and slowly reaching his hands to touch Ray, but his action was stopped by Shin and Raien.

" Kanzaki...." That vampire spoke his last word and his body burst opened turning into sand.

" This was what happen before..." Hikari stared at the ragged shirt left behind by that vampire.

" Our enemies have finally shown themselves..." Ray looked towards the sky as he spoke.

" Enemies..." Hikari repeated and held on to her artemis rod.

" Hikari!!! Are you okay??" Kaoru and Seiichiro came running.

" Aunt Kaoru, Sensei!"

" Ray-kun, there's an outsider vampire here in the campus right? " Seiichiro turned to Ray with a serious look.

" Yes.. Don't worry but I'll check on it. This vampire seems to be targeting me though.."

" Aunt Kaoru, are you alright? " Hikari held on to Kaoru's arms and asked.

" I'm alright Hikari, we managed to escape from that vampire's trap after you destroyed those Level E..." Kaoru answered back stroking Hikari's hair.

" Sensei..."

" I know Riyu, okay everyone let's go..Classes are still on! " Seiichiro gave Riyu an assuring look.

" Ray aren't you leaving? " Takumi stopped and turned to Ray.

" I will catch up later, don't worry Mizuki will be here with me.."

" Ray-sama..." Rikku was worried but left with the others.

" There is going to be a problem. Why is my job getting more difficult..." Seiichiro sighed as he walked,

" It's your fault to be a teacher." Kaoru answered with an annoyed look.

While the two were bickering and walking away, Hikari paused and looked back at Ray's direction.

" Hikari? " Riyu stopped as well and stood beside Hikari.

" I'm sorry, it's nothing.." Hikari looked to the ground, trying to hide away from Riyu.

" Riyu... What are you going to from now on?..."

" Why do you ask? "

" You know.. That vampire causing all this mess.."

" Then I will have to eliminate it... That's my job... " Riyu shut his eyes and walked away.

" Riyu!.. " Hikari chased after Riyu and left the scene, however she can't forget what Ray had said before.

_" Ray... What enemies? "_

" Ray-sama they are gone." Mizuki reported.

" I see, well then let's be our way as well. "

" Yes, Ray-sama. "

Ray and Mizuki both left the spot, the remains of the vampire on the ground was blown into the air by the soft wind. A new enemy and a new challenge had finally arrived..  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Eirika-sama, I'm so sorr..sorry.. Pl..Please..NO!!!! " Screams were heard and then died down.

" Useless creatures, I don't want to waste my energy on you vampires..." A young lady licked her fingers and then chuckled.

" Not bad Ray Kanzaki... I will be your first nightmare..."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. The Order

**Chapter 3 ~ The Order ~**

Right after the incident which had taken place in the academy, the special class students as well as the the two guardians started to worry. Lessons were still going on and ended very soon when the sun starts to set. Somewhere away from the academy is an old abandoned mansion. Night had already arrived at this hour, the silence was broke by a sudden shout coming from the house.

" No..no...ple..please..NO!! "

A woman's scream died down after awhile, and she was left lying on the ground, motionless.

" Blood... I just love this feeling! " A man smiled, his hands were stained blood red and he slowly enjoyed his meal, licking the blood on his hands.

" Kioshi... Don't be disgusting or I will remove you off my sight this instance. " A young lady stood beside Kioshi, giving him an annoyed look.

" Tsk, Old witch! " Just when he finished his line, Kioshi was hit.

" Say that again, and I will turn you into a...." The young lady placed her hands on her waist.

The two were about to start quarelling when a gust of wind blew by and there standing in front of them was Eirika.

" I'm back. "

" Welcome back Eirika, you're just in time to see my creation. "

The woman who was lying on the ground before suddenly stood up, her eyes looked tired and her body was stiff.

" Level E...." Eirika mumbled to herself.

" Eirika looks like you've just failed Ichiro-sama..." That young lady giggled.

" No! This is just the beginning! " Eirika retaliated

" Hmph, Eirika you should just let me deal with it, you're not much of a use. " Kioshi added on.

" Eirika..Prove it to us, or I should say Ichiro-sama..." The young lady walked towards the level E and clinged onto her while looking at Eirika.

" Ayame you.... " Eirika clenched her fist, later disappearing into the night.

" You really are a witch. " Kioshi took a glimpse at Ayame and looked away.

" Yes I am... " Ayame grabbed onto the level E vampire and drank her blood.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Seiji.... " The room had no one in sight when a young man entered, he gave a smile as he headed towards the opened window.

" There you're! Again at your favourite spot. " That young man looked out of the window above him.

" Yamato? Why are you..."

" Don't worry! Ichiro-sama is safe. " Yamato jumped up onto the roof to joined his friend.

Seiji turned away from Yamato and gazed at the dark sky lit brightly by the moon.

" Eirika just returned you know... She is mad again.. " Yamato laid down and looked towards the sky together with Seiji.

" So... You're going out again? " After admiring the sky for awhile, Yamato looked at Seiji with worried eyes.

" Of course. " Seiji shut his eyes and stood up.

" Yamato protect Ichiro-sama. " Seiji jumped off the roof after finishing what he had to say.

" A good time to strike right? Seiji... " Yamato slowly stood up and stared at the moon.

The silence was again broke by Ayame and Kioshi coming into the room.

" Yamato, where's Seiji? " Ayame came in, looking around the room.

" Well, he's gone just a moment ago. " Yamato scratched his head while both him and Kioshi had to witness Ayame getting angry.

" He always like to do things his own ways... Just like Yuka.. Yori is not here as well.. " Ayame crossed her arms as she speaked.

" Cool down... It's not like he will die " Kioshi tried to calm her down but was not really useful at all.

" He will be back, Ayame-san... " Yamato tried to assure Ayame, but she was back to her normal self before he could do that.

" Finally it's time for the awakening of Ichiro-sama, let Seiji do whatever he wants as long as he fufill his duty as the member of the order. " Ayame stormed out of the room pulling Kioshi with her.

" Members of the order... This is going to be interesting. " Yamato murmured softly as he watched the backs of the two vampires walking out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day began and everyone was feeling very refresh, the air was clean, it was a good day to start with. Students started to walk into the academy gates at this hour. Hirashi looked down from his office watching the students coming in.

" Seiichiro-san, what happened? " Hirashi turned back and was faced by Seiichiro, Kaoru and Ray.

" The academy is being targeted Hirashi. " Seiichiro explained looking quite worried.

" The number of level E is very abnormal, plus the mass of vampires attacking yesterday. Someone is definitely behind this. " Kaoru added.

" The hunters association has already make their move, don't worry Hirashi. " Seiichiro placed his hand on Hirashi's shoulder, assuring him.

" The lock and the key... "

" Ray-kun ? " Seiichiro was puzzled by Ray's words.

" The mastermind of this is trying to retrieve something or to kill someone, in this case it will be both. " Ray continued.

" By sending so many level E vampires at one time, that mastermind can distract us to retrieve that something and by chance to kill that someone? " Seiichiro looked into Ray's eyes as he speaked.

" Yes, sensei. In other words the lock and the key. "  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" The lock and the key... "

" What is it Ayame? " Kioshi yawned.

" This game is too easy Kioshi.. "

" What do you mean ? "

" The lock and the key is the only way for Ichiro-sama to be awaken from his eternal sleep. The lock is hidden in the fortress and can only be open by the key which is the eternal enemy of our great lord, So what do you think? "

" The fortess is Cross academy, and the enemy is... " Kioshi rubbed his eyes, still tired.

" Ray Kanzaki. " Ayame eyes turned bright red after speaking Ray's name.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I see... Ray the academy is holding something precious, given by your family and the Kanagi family. " Seiichiro understood the situation and finally confessed out. Hirashi came back into the room and in his hands was an old book.

" I know, the ancient book held by the very first ancestors of the vampires, the book of creatoria. "

" So this is the lock? Ray-kun... " Hirashi asked.

" Yes... This book has the immense power to seal off one's mind and soul into it.."

" Wait! This book cannot be handed to Ray! I know it belongs to the family, but... " Kaoru anxiously stopped Seiichiro from handing out the book.

" Kaoru-san, I will not be keeping the book. This will be left in the care of the vampire council, you can trust them right? " Ray softened his looks.

" I..I see. I'm sorry, I'm just worried that Hikari will have to face these dangers from now on... I " Kaoru held her tears and went out of the office.

" Sensei, have you heard of the Ichiro's Order? " Ray returned being serious after Kaoru left the room.

" No... Don't tell me that... " Seiichiro realised suddenly about the danger they were going to face.

" Sensei, do not be too alarm, without the lock and the key, he will not be a threat. " Ray finished his words and left the room as well.

" Seiichiro-san? " Hirashi was confused by the conversation.

" It's alright Hirashi! I'm here to help out! " Seiichiro returned to his bubbly self but was actually in deep thoughts.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ground floor, the day class girls were at their daily routine once more, crowding around the special class building.

" Must I do this? " Hikari asked as she looked at the girls.

" Yes, that's part of the job. " Riyu came behind her and tapped on her head.

" Return to class right now! Now! " Riyu left Hikari and went to the front where all the girls were.

_" He must have been very tired... Riyu... "_

" Hikari-chan! " A very lively greeting was heard, and just by hearing, Hikari knew it was Misaki.

" Good morning! " Hikari smiled back at her three friends.

" Hikari, are you a guardian too? " Reiya asked.

" Well... Sort of.. You see.. " Hikari did not know how to answer that question.

" It's good right? To help Riyu-kun and to know the school better. " Izumi saved Hikari by answering Reiya's question.

" I guess so, Riyu-kun is always so busy, I guess we have to help him somehow. " Reiya giggled.

While the four girls were laughing and chatting, Hikari saw Kaoru walking towards the gate.

" Aunt Kaoru! " Hikari ran to Kaoru's side.

" Hikari... I have work to do, so I'm leaving... Sorry. " Kaoru touched Hikari's cheek.

" I know, I will do my best! So aunt Kaoru should do her best too! "

" Hikari... Before I go I want you to promise me something. "

" Promise you..."

" Do not be involve in this mess anymore. Seiichiro and Ray.. They will deal with it, you're my precious girl, I can't.. "

" Aunt Kaoru... I...I can't promise you. " Hikari let go of Kaoru's hands and stood back.

" Hikari! " Kaoru tried to explain but Hikari just ran off.

" Hikari! " Her friends called out to her as they chased after Hikari. At this moment, Riyu and the special class students saw everything.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lessons had started and the academy was filled with school life. Seiichiro was in class together with his students going on with his lessons. Everyone was laughing when a joke was made, however Hikari was still thinking of Kaoru's words just now and was quite depressed over it. Riyu noticed it from behind and looked worried.

" Hikari, are you alright? " Izumi asked

" Huh? ...! "

" Hikari-chan " Seiichiro-sensei called out Hikari's name out of the blue.

" Yes! " Hikari stood up right away and looked towards Seiichiro.

" Come with me. " Seiichiro gleamed at Hikari and soon enough lesson has ended.

" Hikari, I understand Kaoru's worries and I don't want you to get hurt as well, so please don't put yourself in danger, leave this to us okay? You can still do the normal guardian duies though.. " Seiichiro became serious all of the sudden then back to his normal self again.

" Sensei... I.. " Hikari was about to tell Seiichiro her feelings, but he was in a hurry and went off.

" Sensei... What's wrong with Hikari? " Riyu came out from the back door of the class and stopped Seiichiro.

Back in the class, Reiya came over and comforted Hikari together with Misaki and Izumi.

" Hikari, we don't know what happen just now, but your aunt looks worried about you. "

" Reiya... " Hikari looked at Reiya and could feel Reiya's warm hands touching hers.

" Hikari, lighten up, let's go to that new dessert shop after school shall we? " Izumi placed her hands on Hikari's shoulder.

" Good idea Izumi! " Reiya looked up and smiled at Izumi.

" Yes!! Let's go let's go! Hikari.. the princess is always being over-protected by her loved ones and her guards, sakura hime has always lead this life... "

" Sakura hime ? " Hikari looked confused at Misaki, Izumi and Reiya knew what was going on though.

" Don't mind Misaki Hikari, it's just one of her shoujo fantasies. " Izumi tapped on Hikari shoulders.

" Reiya-chan! What about you?? Riyu-kun is gone again... " Misaki crawled up to Reiya and started to tease her causing Reiya to blush again.

" Reiya, Misaki is talking the truth here, this time I'm with her, the school is making such a fuss about you and Riyu as a couple.. " Izumi added.

" Really? " Reiya turned even red, while the three were busy exchanging information, Hikari was in deep thoughts again.

_" Princess... I'm not even a princess... Why are they treating me in this way... "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" I see, so that's the reason... " Riyu understood as well after Seiichiro's explanation.

" Riyu-kun, Hikari-chan may have the Artemis rod now, but to deal with those vampires, it's not going to be easy. I need your help to persuade her. "

" I understand "

" Good boy! That's my good boy! Daddy needs to go now! "

" Just go already! " Riyu became annoyed with Seiichiro messing his hair.

" What about you Riyu-kun, are you alright? "

" I'm fine.." Riyu looked away and walked off.

" That boy... " Seiichiro walked off in another direction.

School has ended already, and the students started to leave the school campus. Riyu returned to the class and saw Hikari alone at her desk.

" Aren't you with Misaki and the girls? " Riyu walked up the stairs and sat beside Hikari.

" No..." Hikari covered her face and laid her face on the table.

" Hikari about what your aunt and sensei said, I just want to.. "

" Stop. Stop protecting me in this way! I'm not a princess or anything! I... " Hikari covered her eyes as tears rolled down her eyes.

" Hikari... " Riyu held her shoulders and brought her close to him, Hikari held Riyu's collar and cried.

" Why don't they trust me..."

" It's not that they don't trust you, they just want to protect you, your aunt loves you a lot, it's good to have a family. " Riyu placed his hand on Hikari's head and pat her on the back softly comforting her.

" Aunt Kaoru is not my real aunt, she adopted me... " Hikari moved away from Riyu and wiped away her tears.

" Aunt Kaoru found me when I was still very young and adopted me since then, she cared for me just like her own child and brought me up. We're not rich but I was contented, in school I did make many friends and they were nice to me, everything change when they find out that I was adopted, I have no parents, no memories of my past. After that, I was left alone, isolated from all my friends. Yet, I still want to move on, I don't want to be reminded of my past, I just want to keep on living together with Aunt Kaoru. I'm afraid that the same thing might happen here if people know that I'm a girl with no past...I love my friends very much..."

After telling Riyu about her past, Hikari took a deep breath and was quite relieved that someone knew her secret other then she herself.

" Is Riyu going to leave me then? " Hikari looked up at Riyu with a pair of sorrowful eyes.

" Stupid... Of course not.. " Riyu wiped off a tear from Hikari eyes.

_" Her situation is just like me... Without a family..."_

" Come, let's go home. " Riyu stood up together with Hikari.

The two came out of the building and was about to leave when Hikari suddenly stopped.

" Riyu.. Wait.. I have something that I need to clarify, will you wait for me? "

" Alright.. " Riyu watched as Hikari ran off to the Special class domitory.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari came to the main front door of the domitory, before she knocked on the door, Takumi welcomed her in.

" Welcome Hikari-chan! " Takumi opened his arms as they entered the domitory.

_" It's so grand...."_

" I need to speak to Ray senpai. "

" This way... " Aries came down from the stairs and held her hands out.

Hikari walked towards Aries and placed her palm on Aries's and the two went to the second storey of the domitory.

" She looked as if she just cried. " Shin rested on the couch as he stared at the ceiling.

" Oh my, are you interested in her Shin? " Takumi teased.

" Of Course not!! " Shin answered back nervously.

" Requesting for Ray-sama like that... It's not something that can be easily granted. " Rikku looked quite upset.

" For her case, it will... " Raien added causing Rikku to turn away from him.

" Poor girl... I wonder what happened that made her cried.." Subaru held his glass up.

" Onii-san, what if Aries cried... What will you do.. " Yoichi teased Subaru.

" Yoichi.. " Reiko passed him a piece of biscuit and Yoichi stopped his teasing.

" Ray-sama is inside.." Aries stopped in front of a room and led Hikari inside, Mizuki came out together with Aries leaving Hikari in the study room of the domitory.

" I'm sorry to disturb you. " Hikari bowed.

" It's alright.. " Ray closed his book and walked towards Hikari.

" I just want to ask about the enemy that you said before.. Who is this enemy? "

" Hikari.. I don't think you should..."

" No! I should! I'm determined to help out! " Hikari stopped Ray from finishing his sentence.

" I don't want you to be like aunt Kaoru, Sensei and Riyu.. Trying to protect me in such a way... " Hikari closed her eyes with her heads facing down.

" Hikari I apologise, I should encourage you and not deprive of you, am I right? I'm sorry. " Ray softend his expression and slowly came forward and hugged Hikari.

" Ray-senpai? " Hikari was surprised by his actions and could not move.

" I want to protect Hikari, that's all... My request is simple, Hikari you've to be strong, promise? "

" Yes... Thank you for trusting me... " Hikari shut her eyes once more and could feel the warmth coming from the vampire who had saved her before.

" I would like to thank you also for healing my wound from that time. "

" I see.. You figured it out.." Ray smiled.

" Yes... " Hikari smiled back.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray followed Hikari down and Riyu was already downstairs waiting for her.

" Goodnight, Ray-senpai. " Hikari left Ray's side and went to Riyu.

" Goodnight to you too, Aidou Senpai! " Hikari greeted goodybye to Shin.

The two left the special class domitory and walked home.

" Ray-sama? " Shin looked towards Ray's direction to find that he was still staring at the door.

_" Hikari... Being alone is something fearful... "_

" Hikari stopped giggling all the way... "

" Ah! I'm sorry... "

" I guess he's the only one who can change your mood three hundred and sixty degrees round. "

" Ah..yes... " Hikari blushed.

" Have your question been answered? " Riyu asked.

" Question... NO! I totally forgot about it!! " Hikari stopped her pace and remembered her unfufilled task.

" And he's the only one who can control your emotions... " Riyu sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

" Even though I don't know who the enemy is, I have decided not to run away anymore. "

Riyu was surprised by Hikari's sudden confidence, however he smiled looking at the determined girl in front of him.

" I know... I will protect you.. Since, you're not a good fighter.." Riyu added on so that Hikari would not be mistakened, Hikari nodded and the two continued walking home.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hikari-chan, Riyu-kun welcome home! " Seiichiro welcomed them home with a big hug.

" Let go of me! " Riyu pushed himself away from Seiichiro, Hikari could not help but giggled at the sight of the ' father' and ' son ' relationship.

" Sensei... " Hikari became serious and stared deeply into Seiichiro's eyes.

" I Know Hikari-chan, I will believe in you as well, your aunt must know your personality very well, everything will be alright. "

" Thank you. " Hikari was surprised by Seiichiro's words, but was thankful that she had gained her loved ones' support.

Hikari returned back to her room and fell asleep immediately when her head touched the pillow. Seiichiro and Riyu on the otherhand were at the living room.

" Riyu-kun, here take it. " Seiichiro handed over to Riyu some pills.

" Sensei?! "

" Riyu-kun is starting to act strange, you yourself should know it, I can't do much but these pills will... "

Riyu placed his hands on his neck and shut his eyes. Seiichiro looked at him with worried eyes as Riyu slowly received the pills from him.

" Well, if you need me... then perhaps.. " Seiichiro pointed at his neck, Riyu became angry and hit him.

" Stop it, anyway keep this a secret from Hikari... " Riyu sighed at Seiichiro and went back to his room.

" Level E... " Seiichiro murmured to himself as he watched Riyu left the room.

" Why must this boy go through such pain... I don't understand... "  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Please go back to your classes! "

" Hitomi-san!? Riyu is not here today? " The day class girls surrounded Hikari early in the morning.

_" This is bad, if I don't do something... "_

" What are your doing?! Get back to class now! This instance!! " Riyu came and scared the day class girls away.

_" Phew, saved! "_

" Good morning Riyu! " Hikari gave smile, only to see Riyu sighing.

" Good morning... Hikari-chan. " A voice from behind was heard and Hikari felt someone's hands wrapping around her neck.

" Eh?! Senpai!? " Hikari was shocked to see Shin so closed to her.

The special class students were finally out, Raien shook his head when he saw Shin clinging onto Hikari.

" Shin... "

" I know Raien.. " Shin let go of Hikari and turned his face to Riyu.

" Riyu... Is your body managing well? " Shin smiled innocently at Riyu.

_" Managing well? "_

" You don't have to concern yourself with me senpai, why the sudden care for someone like me? " Riyu gave a sarcastic smile at Shin, taking Hikari away with him back to class.

" Don't laugh!! " Shin turned back at his fellow classmates as they laughed at him.

" His change is coming soon... " Aries stopped laughing, and the special class students watched as the two guardians left.

" Riyu, Senpai really cares for you.. "

" I can't be bothered with them.. " Riyu quickened his steps and walked off, Hikari was puzzled by his words and catched up with him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lessons started and everyone were back in class concentrating on their studies, unknown to them, an intruder was already in the academy at that very moment.

" This time I will prove it to Ayame... "

Hikari and friends were attending their Mathematics lesson in class with another teacher.

" Riyu, Izumi come and solve this. " The teacher called out.

Riyu and Izumi both went forward and in a few minutes the both of them finished solving the question.

" Wow! " Hikari could not believe her eyes.

" Hikari-chan! Why are you so surprised? " Misaki popped up beside Hikari and asked.

" Eh? Nothing actually, I didn't know that Riyu is good at studies too.. "

" Really? Hikari-chan by the way, Sakura hime has finally gain trust from her friends! You will too! " Misaki smiled and went back to her seat.

_" Sakura hime... "_

" Akane! Can you go to the office and fetch me my files? " The teacher called out to another girl from the class.

" Yes sensei. "  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane was walking back to class after collecting the files when she felt dizzy suddenly. Akane fell to the ground, with the files scattered around. She looked up and saw someone standing in front of her, but her vision was blurred.

" Akane sleep well.. " Eirika held her hands on top of Akane and transported her into her illusion.

_" Where am I ? " _Akane woke up only to see herself in an unknown place.

" Akane... Do you love this school very much? " Eirika's voice echoed into Akane's ears.

" Who're you!? "

" Your parents don't love you do they? Having you study here alone, leaving you here and going abroad... Don't you pity yourself... " Eirika's voice kept echoing into Akane's ears and those words were piercing into Akane's hearts. In the illusion that Eirika set up, Akane viewed her past when her parents took her to Cross academy and left her without understanding her feelings.

" No!! Stop it!!! " Akane screamed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in class the students started to feel strange as Akane was still not back.

" Sensei? Shall I go check up on her.. " Reiya stood up and asked. The class was already in a commotion.

" I wonder where did she go... " Hikari murmured, right after that shouts were heard outside the class, and everyone from different class rushed out to see what was going on.

" It's the girl from Riyu's class.. " Hikari overheard some boys talking and quickly rushed out.

" Akane!? " Hikari was shocked to see Akane holding a dagger in her hand, some female students were hurt and everyone started to run away.

" Stop it Akane, what're you doing? " The math teacher came out and tried to stop Akane, but as a result he was injured.

" I will destroy this school! The school that lock me up!! I hate you all!! I hate my parents!! No one ever cares about me!! " Akane shouted and held her dagger high up.

" Akane... " Hikari was speechless.

" Hitomi, you're new here.. Why did you join this school?! You shouldn't have! That's a wrong decision! " Akane swung her dagger down onto Hikari, however she was blocked by Hikari's artemis rod.

" Akane.. Stop... " Hikari uttered out as she tried to push Akane away from her.

" Hikari! " Misaki and friends were worried but could only watch from a distance.

" What're you doing? " Riyu appeared from behind of Hikari.

" Riyu? " Hikari felt herself being pulled back and Riyu was standing in front of her, pointing the bloody rose at Akane.

" No! You can't do that! " Hikari pulled Riyu's sleeves.

" Can't you see, she's being controlled. " Riyu frowned as he stared at Akane.

" Hehe.. Riyu-kun? The academy hates you so much to let you do all the dirty work. Why do you still stay here ? " Akane chuckled.

" It's none of your business. " Riyu looked at Akane emotionlessly.

_" Dirty work? " _

" Don't worry!! I will save you from your misery!! " Akane gone wild once more, she leapt back and grabbed Reiya by the collar.

" Help! Reiya screamed.

" Reiya! " Hikari and Riyu rushed to save Reiya.

" Hikari? Riyu? " Reiya opened her eyes to see that Hikari was in front of her with her artemis rod blocking Akane and Riyu behind of Akane.

" Akane I will not let you hurt my friend! " Hikari shouted and suddenly the artemis rod react and passed out a shocking pulse into Akane's body.

Akane later dropped to the ground and everyone was back to the scene.

" Riyu-kun! " Reiya hugged Riyu and cried, trembling as well.

" Akane! Akane! " Hikari called out to Akane.

_" She's back to her normal self..."_

" Move away! " A lady dressed in a white cloak came.

" Satomi-san.. "

" I know Riyu-kun.. Let's take them to the sick bay first. "  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those that were injured were taken to the sick bay, while the rest returned to class.

" Is everything okay!!?? " Seiichiro rushed into the room.

" You came at the wrong moment Seiichiro. " Satomi crossed her arms.

" Sorry sorry... " While Seiichiro was apologising, Akane was awake.

" Akane! " Hikari exclaimed.

" Where am I? "

" You're in the sick bay now Akane, thank goodness you're alright.. " Hikari hugged Akane.

" Do you remember what happen after you collected the files? " Riyu asked abruptly.

" What happened? " Akane was confused and started to feel a headache.

" Akane-chan, don't worry, you're just too stress that's all.. "

" I see, thank you Satomi-san.. " Akane stood up carefully and returned to class together with another student.

" She was brainwashed.. " Riyu looked at Satomi seriously.

" I know... But how can I say that she was brainwashed at that time, however I don't think she was brainwashed exactly either. " Satomi returned to her desk.

" I have a feeling it's the same person who is doing this. " Seiichiro deepened his expression.

" Anyway, I have to report this to the chairman. " Satomi stood up.

" I trust that you can handle that small cut on Hitomi's arm. " Satomi opened the door and left.

" I need to go too, Riyu-kun take care of Hikari for me. "

" A wound? " Hikari wondered when did she received this cut.

Riyu sighed as he reached for the medicine box on top of the shelf.

" Your arm.. "

Riyu took Hikari's arm and saw that her blood was already running down.

" Riyu? Can I ask you something? " Hikari stared to the ceiling and later saw that Riyu was panting and grabbing his neck.

" Riyu? What's wrong with you? Do you need Satomi-san here? " Hikari placed her hands on Riyu shoulders.

" No... Please do the rest yourself... " Riyu stood up.

" Riyu.. You're acting wierd.. What's wrong? What's with the academy dirty work? "

" Stop concerning yourself with me! " Riyu shouted.

" Why can't I... I thought that Riyu understand my situation better, I thought that I can know you better as well... Why can't you rely on your partner sometimes!? Don't tell me to not bother about anything! Riyu should rely on me as well! " Hikari clenched her fist, looking into Riyu's eys, there were some tears coming out from her eyes already. Riyu was speechless and moved forward to Hikari.

" I'm sorry... But thank you... " Riyu placed his hand on Hikari's head and stared to the ground.

" Riyu... " Hikari was the left alone in the room.

" What's wrong with me! How could I... " Riyu banged his hands on the wall.

" Vampire... " Riyu grabbed his neck and shut his eyes. He was starting to feel the change in him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Eirika was heading for the Academy's library, she suddenly stopped and looked towards a certain direction.

" I know you're here... Ray Kanzaki " As she speaked Ray's name, Ray appeared out of the shadows.

" Finally I can have a talk with you face to face.. "

" Right... But to bring your friends here, I don't think it's nice. "

" How dare you talk to Ray-sama like that! " Shin and Rikku were both angered by Eirika's words.

" The commotion just now, Eirika must have something to do with it... Am I right? "

" As expected of the next leader, you're well informed. " Eirika continued her ' polite ' talk with Ray.

" Please return to class... I will like to have a talk with her.. "

" Ray-sama.. " The group was reluctant at first but left.

" I must thank you for your cooperation.. But it's time for me to get what I want! " Eirika started to get serious.

" The lock is not here anymore.. " Ray replied calmly.

" What?! "

" But the key is here... Why don't you get the key first. " Ray stared into Eirika's eyes, causing her to become quite nervous.

" Right! Your blood is what we need... Ichiro-sama will be awaken no matter what! "

" Too bad that won't happen! And also the payment for hurting someone important to me... "

Eirika's arm was suddenly shot and blood burst out from her shoulder.

" As expected from a pureblood... I will see you next time.... Ray Kanzaki.. " Eirika disappeared after being wounded badly.

" Ichiro's order... "  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari left the school after a tiring day of work, however she can't help to think of Riyu and his problems.

_" I wonder what is he doing? "_

" Hikari Onee-san!! " While walking back home, Hikari heard her name called and looked towards the field, three familiar faces were seen.

" Akira, Jun, Daichi what're you doing here? " Hikari asked.

" We brought cakes! " Akira held out a box.

" I see, so who're you waiting for? " Hikari set down together with the children.

" Ray-sama and you! " Akira smiled widely.

" Me? " Just as Hikari speaked, Ray was walking towards the field already.

" Ray! You're late! " Daichi yelled and got his ear pulled by Akira.

" Well then, shall we eat? " Ray sat down.

_" What kind of situation is this...? "_ Hikari blushed as it seemed like a family picnic, the children relationship were closer then before as well. Jun fell asleep on Hikari's lap while Akira and Daichi joked and played with her.

" Hikari? Your arm... "

" Ah! It's nothing... " Hikari tried to hide away her wound from Ray.

" I hope there will be another day, where we can be with the kids like this... " Ray stared up to the sky.

" Yes... " Hikari looked down on Jun resting on her lap.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night arrived and the academy became quiet and dark. The special class students were back in their domitory.

" Shin... What's wrong? " Raien came over to Shin' side.

" Nothing... I'm just thinking about the order and Riyu.. "

" It's going to be a tough journey ahead from now... " The two cousins looked up into the dark blue sky.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirika after being wounded by Ray was still in the academy, and was found by Riyu who sensed her presence.

" A vampire hunter... " Eirika was panting when she saw Riyu.

" Why is a vampire like you doing here?! " Riyu pointed his bloody rose at Eirika.

" Is this a good chance to kill me? Well I guess you won't kill someone who's the same as you.. " Eirika grinned.

" Shut up! "

" Riyu... You're also one of my target.. You can't kill me now... Don't you want to know where is _that person_? "

" That person... " Riyu lowered his gun.

" The Ichiro's order will be your enemy... Remember that... " Eirika stood up after resting and disappeared.

Riyu clenched his fist as he remembered his past.

_" That person... "  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Don't you think it's better for him to join us now? "

" Yes... But Ray-kun.. He may not want to.. "

Ray took Hikari home and consulted Seiichiro about Riyu's problem.

" Does Hikari knows about it yet? " Ray asked.

" No... Riyu-kun doesn't want her to know too "

" Good... His becoming of a vampire cannot be change, it's his destiny.

_" Riyu's not back yet... The academy's dirty work... "_ Hikari hugged her pillow tightly and fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Eirika welcome home! " Ayame exclaimed.

" Stop pretending.. " Eirika was still in pain even after healing herself.

" You're hurt "

" Shut up.." Eirika left Kioshi and the members gathered around the mansion's hall.

" I saw Riyu... " Eirika turned to face a woman dressed in a kimono, with a boy standing beside her.

" Riyu... " That woman repeated.

" Since everyone is back let's get back on track. " Ayame announced to the members.

" A..Ah... " A deep voice from a coffin was heard.

" Ichiro-sama?! " Eirika was surprised to hear a sound coming from the coffin.

" I don't believe it.. He's awake.. "

" No.. He's just using telepathy to communicate with us.. " Seiji replied emotionessly to Eirika.

" Ichiro-sama you shouldn't use your power too much.. " Ayame stressed anxiously.

" Even though I'm still in slumber, this is the only much I can do... "

" Yes! " Ayame bowed.

" Now get me the lock and key.... "

" Yes, as you wish Ichiro-sama." The members of the order replied together, the mansion was then filled with silence again, with a group of vampires thirsting to fufill their master's wish.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. The Secret Revealed

**Chapter 4 ~ The Secret Revealed ~**

" Riyu!" Morning has arrived the very next day, Hikari stepped into Riyu's room to greet him but he was not there.

_" Did he came home last night... "_ Hikari came into Riyu's room and plopped herself on his bed staring at the ceiling.

" Hikari-chan? What're you doing in Riyu-kun's room? " Seiichiro looked at Hikari causing her to turn red.

" AH! It's nothing...Ha...ha... Don't tell him! " Hikari tried to smile off, she arranged the bed nicely and followed Seiichiro downstairs.

" Sensei.. Do you know where's Riyu? "

" Oh! He left very early this morning.. "

" I see... " Hikari's tone became serious as they walked down the stairs and finally reached the hall.

" Hikari-chan! I have made your breakfast! Oto-san has put in all his love into this breakfast! " Seiichiro gleamed.

Hikari could only just smile at Seiichiro, as she came to the dining table, she had a uneasy feeling.

" Sensei... What time is it now? "

" Oh! Just another 15 minutes before school starts! Come tuck in! " Seiichiro smiled widely.

" OH NO! I'm going to be late!! " Hikari got up from her seat and rushed out of the house.

" What about breakfast... " Seiichiro muttered but Hikari was no where in sight.

_" What a day to start with! "_ Hikari quicked her pace to beat the school bell's ring.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ahh...Made it..." Hikari sighed as she was still early after entering the academy's gate.

As usual, the morning was filled with girls shouting and gathering around the Special Class's building.

" Get back to class right now! " Riyu came with an "evil aura" which caused all the girls to run back to class.

" The same old thing.. " Shin commented as he walked pass Riyu.

" Good work guardian! " Aries smiled.

" Eh? Where's Hikari? " Subaru asked.

Riyu sighed at the vampires in front of him and turned back, just as he looked up, Hikari was walking towards them.

" Taking a break Hikari-chan? " Shin clinged on to Hikari.

" No... " Hikari tried to push Shin away from him, and was helped by Raien.

" Class is starting.. " Rikku came out annoyed together with Ray.

" Alright let's go.. " Takumi smiled and got the rest going.

Hikari and Riyu stood there watching the special class students leaved.

" Ahh.. I wonder what's for lunch later.. " From afar, Shin's voice was heard.

" Riyu? What's wrong? " Riyu started panting and crouching down, Hikari bent down to help him.

" Riyu.. Do take care of yourself... " Ray left the both of them.

_" Ray senpai... "_ Hikari looked at Ray's back going further and further away from her.

Hikari was engrossed in her thoughts until she felt a sudden movement.

" Riyu? Ah! Wait up! " Hikari got up and ran to Riyu's side.

" Are you alright? Feeling any better? " Hikari stopped and held on to Riyu's arm.

" Yes.. Don't worry.. " Riyu answered emotionessly and tried to move forward but was stopped.

" Y..Yes! Are you angry with me about yesterday? "

" What makes you think so... " Riyu gave a weak smile and covered Hikari's eyes.

" You're acting strange Riyu... " Hikari murmured.

" Am I? " After finishing their talk, Riyu walked off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright! Open your book to page 189 everyone! " Seiichiro said.

Just at that moment, one female student came into the class.

" Ahem! Watanabe-san! Late again? " Seiichiro looked at the girl.

" Sensei.. Can't you see she's hurt? " Reiya commented.

" Oh my! Well...Let's carry on with the lesson shall we? Mai-chan you can returned to your seat. " Seiichiro smiled while the other students were sighing.

" Mai are you alright? " Hikari heard some of her fellow students whispering from her opposite tables.

" Yes..."

" But your blood is still coming out you know... "

Just when someone said blood, Hikari felt a push from behind and saw Riyu standing up.

" Riyu? " Everyone looked at Riyu, inlcuding Hikari and were all puzzled by his sudden movement.

Seiichiro sensed something and quickly went over to Riyu.

" Everyone continue reading your book... Ri..." Just as Seiichiro was about to finish his sentence, Riyu ran out of the class.

" Everyone quiet down! Riyu-kun just didn't get enough sleep. that's all... " Seiichiro smiled.

_" Liar.."_ Everyone thought of the same thing and class resumed.

The bell rang and everyone started to talk about what happened just now. Hikari saw Seiichiro walking out of the room and quickly ran over to him.

" Sensei! Why didn't you run after Riyu just now? " Hikari asked.

" It's alright Hikari-chan! He just need some fresh air. Nothing will happen! "

_" Nothing will happen? "_

" Hikari.. Hikari! " Hikari was snapped out of her deep thought by her friends.

" I'm sorry.. What is it? "

" There's something wrong with Riyu am I right? " Izumi asked.

" Hikari please tell me anything you know! " Reiya held Hikari's hands.

" I want to know as well... I.. I just don't know anything!! " Hikari ran off.

" Hikari! " Izumi and Reiya both shouted.

" Don't worry.. Hikari-chan will know what to do.. " Misaki popped up beside the two.

" You mean.. Hikari is going to Riyu's side alone? " Reiya asked.

" Do you want to go as well? " Misaki giggled.

" Let's go then! " Reiya pulled the two with her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What an odd place to find you... "

" Kanagi!? " Riyu was surprised to see Ray who was not looking at him but knew he was there.

" Running away is not the solution Riyu.. " Ray closed his book and turned to look at Riyu.

" One day you will still turn into something that you detest so much of. " Ray walked towards Riyu's side.

Riyu kept quiet and clenched his fists as he knew there's no way to retaliate something that's going to happen for sure.

" Do you still hate us? Just like you hate her? " Ray questioned.

" What're you saying?! " Riyu frowned.

" Perhaps one day, the master and her servant will meet again. "

" Ray Kanagi! You! "

" Riyu! " Hikari appeared just as Riyu was about to point his gun at Ray.

" Ray-senpai? " Hikari rushed over to Riyu's side and was surprised to see Ray there as well.

" Riyu, just one more thing to add, I will not want to see the one I love get hurt.. Remember that. " Ray and Riyu looked at each other, leaving Hikari in confusion.

" Hikari.. Riyu is fine.. Don't worry.. " Ray stroke Hikari's hair and smiled.

" Thank you very much! " Hikari bowed, trying to hide away her feelings.

Ray then left the two, giving Riyu one last look.

" Riyu! Do you know how worried everyone is! "

Riyu slowly sat down on the grass, laying back on the tree trunk and shut his eyes.

" I'm sorry... I will not disturb you.. " Hikari smiled and was about to leave when she felt someone holding her hand.

" Stay with me for awhile... Just awhile.. " Riyu said.

" Alright.. " Hikari smiled and sat down and watched Riyu.

_" He looks so calm right now... I'm glad he's alright... "_

_" Just awhile... And I will return you back to him.. "_

" Ray-sama are you alright with that? " Aries asked.

Ray did not reply Aries, the others quickly signal to her. Ray reopened his book only to continue reading.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" TA DA! My dinner special for tonight!! " Seiichiro opened his arms widely.

" Wow! " Hikari was delighted at the spread they were going to have.

" I made many Hikari's favoutite dished tonight! Do eat up! "

" I will! " Hikari smiled.

" Riyu-kun hasn't come down yet.. Why don't.." Seiichiro was about to finish when Riyu came down.

" Riyu! Let's eat! Tonight dishes are great! " Hikari looked eagerly at Riyu.

" I know.. I know.. Itadakimasu. " Riyu replied.

" Hey.. Why are you showing me a ' she's really a glutton face ' ? " Hikari narrowed her eyes and looked at Riyu.

" Really? " Riyu just questioned back at her, Hikari then gave a slight giggle.

" So the two of you have made up! " Seiichiro appeared at the kitchen's window and smiled widely.

" Yes! " Hikari answered loudly, Riyu remained quiet and continued his dinner. The atmosthere was fun and relax, at least everyone was enjoying it.

" I will clean up! Why don't your rest early? " Seiichiro said.

" Is that alright? " Hikari asked.

" Of course, this is what oto-san has always wanted to do... And I.."

" Let's leave before the story never ends.. " Riyu said and went upstairs, followed up by Hikari. Seiichiro returned back to his normal self after the two had gone up, he closed his eyes for a short moment and smiled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It's so late already.. Finally done finishing all these homework! " Hikari stretched her arms as she talked.

The evening wind blew softly into the room, Hikari started tidying up her desk before going to bed.

" Right! I almost forgot to return this notebook! Silly me.. " Hikari knocked herself on the head and walked out of her room towards Riyu's room.

The second storey corridor was dark and quiet, the sound of the wind could be heard. Hikari stood outside Riyu's room and moved her hand to knock on the door, however she could felt her own instinct not wanting to.

_" What am I going to say to him... "_

Just when Hikari was going to knock on the door, she could hear some noises inside Riyu's room. The sound of furnitures being pushed and someone panting.

" Riyu! " Without further thought, Hikari opened the door and rushed in, only to see Riyu sitting on the floor panting.

" Riyu.. Are you okay? I will call Sensei here! " Hikari was about to leave again when Riyu pulled her.

" Don't need to bother... I'm fine... " Riyu stood up and left his room.

" What's with that attitude? " Hikari got alittle angry, she was about to leave the room when she spot some pills on Riyu's bed.

" Is he sick? " Hikari examined one of the pill.

_" This doesn't look like an ordinary medicine... Riyu... What's going on? "_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That very night had not end yet, at the abandoned mansion, new level E vampires were being created again and again.

" When are we going to trash them?! " Kioshi demanded loudly.

" Patience Kioshi... " Ayame replied calmly while playing with her small glass bottle.

" Ayame-san.. Why don't I go... " A very young boy stood out in fron of Ayame and asked.

" No way! I will be the one! " Eirika quickly stepped out and pulled away the young boy.

" Eirika I trust you will do a good job this time.. " Ayame gave Eirika a sarcastic look.

" Yes.." Eirika replied firmly and left the hall into a room.

" Ichiro-sama, I will do what I must tonight... The lock and the key... For you.. " Eirika kneeled down in front of a coffin, after that she disappeared from the mansion.

" Even if she can't get the lock and the key, there's someone she can get for us... " Ayame held out a picture of Riyu in front of the members.

" A hunter? " Yamato asked.

" Not just an ordinary hunter.. " Ayame added on.

While some of the members were discussing, Seiji went over to a female vampire.

" Aren't you interested? " Seiji asked.

" No... " The female vampire answered calmly.

" I see... " Seiji understood what she meant and left.

" Are you worried? " The female vampire looked up to a young man wearing a mask beside her.

" That can't be it.. " The masked young man replied.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hikari! "

" Ah! yes! " Hikari replied.

" What're you daydreaming about? Get back to work.. " Riyu knocked on Hikari's head.

" Yes... " Hikari answered as she looked at Riyu's back.

_" He's pretending that nothing has happen..."_

That morning was slow and painful for some reason, lessons started and soon it was breaktime for the students.

" Hikari-chan! Let's go buy something! " Misaki clinged on to Hikari's arms.

" I'm sorry but I have something to do.. " Hikari tried to move away, she took a glance at Riyu who was leaving the classroom.

" Riyu wait! " Hikari ran over to Riyu who stopped.

" I need to talk to you.. " Hikari said seriously.

" I'm sorry but I have plans with Reiya.." Riyu replied coldy to Hikari. Reiya then came over and the two left.

" That's the first time I ever see him acted in that way.. " Izumi said.

_" Stupid Riyu... Why did you... "_ Hikari then ran out of the class, tears were already coming out.

As she ran along the corridor, at a distance, she saw many students gathering around.

" Riyu stop! "

Hikari could hear Reiya shouting and sure enough she saw Riyu grabbing onto a male student's collar.

" Stop it! You're a guardian right?! " The other students exclaimed.

" Hikari! Riyu-kun he... " Reiya anxiously said.

" Riyu! " Hikari lengthened her artemis rod towards Riyu and deflected him back.

" Stop it! " Hikari stood in front of the male student, holding onto the rod tightly.

" Hikari?.. " Riyu slowly walked towards Hikari, just as he was about to touch her, Riyu fell to the ground unconcious.

While the commotion was on at that moment, Eirika had observed everything.

" Riyu-kun... You should stop hiding your other self... It will be less painful that way... "  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What's wrong with Riyu?! "

" Hikari-chan calm down.. " Seiichiro said.

" I don't know why.. But I can feel that he's in pain.. " Hikari was crying as she spoke.

" Seiichiro-san.. " Chairman Cross looked at Seiichiro who was comforting Hikari.

" Hikari-chan.. Why don't you go to Riyu now.. I promise to tell you everything back home.. "

" Sensei... " Hikari dried her tears as she looked into those calm eyes of Seiichiro's.

Just as she was told, Hikari left the chairman office and was on her way to the sick bay, she was on her way there when she saw Ray who was coming towards her.

" Ray-senpai... " Hikari called out Ray's name as he came closer towards her and touched her face.

" Why did you cry.. "

" Cry? No I did not.. " Hikari tried to hide away from Ray's eyes.

" Hikari..." Ray pulled Hikari into his arms and hugged her.

" I have to go..." Hikari moved away from Ray and walked off without facing him.

_" I'm sorry..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Riyu you're awake.. "

" ...Satomi-san..." Riyu opened his eyes slowly and saw Satomi beside him.

" I..."

" Don't you dare get off the bed, you're still weak.. " Satomi pushed Riyu back on to the bed.

" Did I kill anyone? " Riyu asked staring blankly on the ceiling as he placed his hands over his forehead.

" Well.. You did nearly hurt one guy from another class.. But everything is alright in the end.. "

" I see.. " Riyu covered his eyes and went to rest.

" Satomi-san.. Are you ready? " A student called out from the door.

" Ah.. Yes..Sorry to keep you waiting.. "

" Tutoring? " Riyu asked.

" Yes... Now that you know, I want you to stay here until I'm back. "

" I won't leave... "

The room became silent after Satomi left, Riyu opened his eyes and tried to recalled what had happened just now, however his head started to feel pain when he tried to think hard.

_" I thought I killed you... " _Riyu closed his eyes and Hikari came into his mind.

The Serenity was broken when Riyu sensed a familiar presence of someone nearby.

_" Why is she back again?! "_ Riyu got off the bed and later rushed out of the room, following his sense.

" That's right Riyu... Come... "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Riyu left the room, Hikari came. She stood outside of the room for a moment and finally got the courage to open the door.

" Riyu.. " As she spoke his name out, her mind became blank while staring at the empty room.

Without further ado, Hikari went looking for Riyu.

_" I hope nothing bad happens.. "_

At that time, Riyu was running out of the school into the woods, and finally he came to a stop when he saw Eirika.

" I knew it... Why are you here again?! " Riyu pulled out his gun pointing at Eirika.

" I must congratulate you for finding me first... A great effort I must say.. " Eirika jumped off a tree and looked towards Riyu.

" Shut up! "

" Riyu... Why are you still restraining youself? Why don't I help you? " Eirika moved closer and closer to Riyu each time.

" Don't come near me!! Don't!! " Riyu released his trigger and shot Eirika.

" I really hate these anti-vampire weapons.. " A voice from behind was heard.

Riyu turned back only to see Eirika standing there, the one who was shot was just another illusion.

" Riyu.. Let me show you the correct path.. " Eirika held her hand up and transported both of them into her illusionary space.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" What's that sound just now? A gunshot?.. Riyu! " _Hikari immediately ran into the woods.

_" Where's is this place? " _Riyu looked around but what was surrounding him were only dark shadows.

_" Right.. I'm in the illusion she created.. "_ Riyu regained his composure and held his gun tightly.

" Riyu! Come down for dinner! "

_" What was that? " _Riyu was shocked to hear this voice, immediately he turned over to see a mirror showing him his past.

" Riyu.. I'm going to show you your greatest fear, your hatred, your unwanted life... " Eirika's voice echoed into Riyu's ears.

" Oka-san... " Riyu stared into the mirror as it reflected his past.

" Big brother... I love you very much... "

" Riyu! Quickly! "

" I'm going to be a better hunter than you! "

" Mother!! Father!! "

" I will let you remember me always... This is the gift I'm going to give to you... "

" No!!" Riyu shouted as his head was becoming even more painful then usual, Eirika chuckled as she watched, Riyu began to grab his neck and kneeled down onto the ground.

" Riyu.. Finally..." Eirika murmured.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Riyu!! " Hikari shouted.

_" I know he's here.. I can feel it.. "_ As she was shouting, a dark figure was slowly coming out in the deeper area of the forest.

" Riyu.. look.. That's you... " Eirika stood beside Riyu and pointed out.

" Me? " Riyu looked out and saw himself walking towards Hikari.

" The human self of you is now trap here... The beast side of you is now there... "

" No.. Hikari! " Riyu shouted but to no avail.

At the same time, Ray was discussing about Riyu's matters with the Chairman and Seiichiro.

" Chairman.. Senseii.. Are you still sure of letting Riyu stay in the day class? " Ray asked.

" Things have gotten worse haven't they.. " Hiroshi said.

" But with the sudden change, Riyu-kun may not like it.. " Seiichiro added.

" It has nothing to do with his interests or not.. " Ray replied seriously, Seiichiro and Hiroshi were both taken by surprise.

" Ray-kun.. Are you mad?.. Did Hikari got mad at you? Or did she become cold to you? " Seiichiro questioned, eager to know the reason. Ray did not answer and looked away.

_" Did I hit the jackpot? "_

" Seiichiro-san... " Hiroshi shook his head to give Seiichiro a sign.

The three continued their talk, while Hikari was facing Riyu, someone she didn't know. The dark figure finally came out of the inner forest area, under the soft light, Hikari saw him and rushed over to him.

" Riyu! I'm glad! I'm really glad you're alright! " Hikari hugged him and tears rolled down.

" Hikari! " Still unaware of the present situation, Hikari could not hear Riyu's voice.

" It's no use Riyu... You must be very hungry.. All these while trying to suppress your hunger... " Eirika continued to watch what was happening outside.

" Riyu... " Hikari looked upwards into Riyu's eyes and held his face in her palms.

" Hikari... " Riyu held on to Hikari hands that were touching him and slowly moved one of them to his mouth.

The other Riyu who was still trapped inside the illusion could only watched from afar.

" Do you agree that you're weak now... " Eirika chuckled.

_" Weak... "_

_" I wanted to become stronger... That's what I have promised to myself a long time ago... I will never give up... Never..."_

" I don't think so. " Riyu's tone changed, he released his trigger and shot the Eirika beside him.

" Too bad... I guess you have not learnt your lesson well.. Riyu... " Eirika said.

" No.. I have learnt it well.. " Riyu gave a smile and pointed his gun below. BANG!

" Ho...How?.." Eirika was shocked, blood started dripping from her mouth.

" B..Bu..But.. Don't..You think..It's too..Late..." Eirika mumbled. The illusion was released due to her injury and the trapped Riyu was freed, however everything was not over.

Riyu held Hikari's arms tightly and slowly moved his mouth towards her neck.

" Riyu?..."

Hikari started to feel scared as she felt Riyu's tongue on her neck, and the sharp fangs touching her outer skin and later sinking into her blood veins.

_" Vampire! "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" Blood? " _The scent of blood came drifting into the noses of the vampires in the special class.

" That smell..." Shin noticed the familiar smell.

_" Hikari! "_ Ray had also noticed it and left the office in a rush, Seiichiro noticed something was wrong and followed.

" Let me go! Stop! " At last Hikari managed to pull herself away from Riyu. But right at that moment the Riyu who was standing there was not the one she knew. His eyes were blood red, the sharp fangs that he had and her blood.

_" Riyu... "_ Hikari's mind went blank as she touched her neck where Riyu's fangs had sunk into.

As she held her hand higher, her vision had became blurred and the very next second Hikari fell backwards due to the loss of too much blood. Before she could dropped down onto the ground, someone quickly grabbed onto her arms.

" Is her blood that tasty? " Ray looked sternly at Riyu.

" Hikari-chan! " Seiichiro caught up and saw Hikari asleep. When Riyu heard Seiichiro called out her name, his vampire instinct was gone and the usual Riyu was back, but in deep shock when he saw what he did.

" Hi..... " Riyu could only stammered out her name.

The four returned to back to the academy, Eirika although wounded by Riyu before, was already recuperating slowly.

" Just like they say.. He's not just and ordinary hunter... Riyu... " Eirika smiled as she walked back into the woods.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" AH! Hikari-chan! Don't move too much... " Seiichiro shouted.

" Keep your volume down Seiichiro.." Satomi hit him with her file as she walked towards Hikari.

" Sensei... Satomi-san.. " Hikari slowly got up from the bed.

" Riyu! Where's Riyu!? " The first thing that came to her mind was Riyu and Hikari immediately called out for him.

" Riyu-kun is alright.. He's in another room... " Satomi assured Hikari.

Just then the door opened and Ray came in.

" Alright I will now go check up on Riyu-kun.. Hikari do rest for awhile.. " Satomi said and left the room.

" So is everything alright with the special class Ray-kun? "

" Yes sensei... " Ray replied.

" Well then, I will go check up on Riyu-kun as well.. " Seiichiro slowly strolled out of the room leaving the both behind.

" Are you alright now? " Ray bent down in front of Hikari as he talked.

" Ah..Yes... It's not painful or anything.. " Hikari tried to laugh as she touched the bandage over the wounded part of her neck.

" Aren't you afraid? " Ray asked, his expression was quite sorrowful as he looked into Hikari's eyes.

_" He must be very worried about me... "_

" I'm sorry to worry you.. But I'm not afraid.. " Hikari bent forward and touched Ray's face, trying to assure him.

" Is it because of Riyu.. "

" It's my fault for not knowing anything... How can I be afraid of Riyu.. He's..."

" Your important person... " Ray added. Hikari was surprised by Ray's reaction and could see that he was not really happy about it.

" Everyone is important to me... Sensei.. Aunt Kaoru.. Riyu.. Even Ray-senpai.. "

" I know... " Ray stood up and hugged Hikari, the atmosphere created by the two was calm and warm.

" I'm sorry about before.. " Hikari said.

" Don't worry about that... I promise to protect Hikari no matter what... "

_" It's so warm... Maybe it's because of Ray.. "_ Hikari shut her eyes as she thought.

_" Hikari... I'm sorry to let you experience something bad... "  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" We have decided to let you stay in the day class Riyu-kun.. " Seiichiro explained to Riyu.

" Why.. I'm now a danger to everyone... I should be in the.. "

" Ray-kun has allowed it as well... " Seiichiro cut in.

" Him?.."

" Hikari was very worried about you.. " Satomi added.

" Hikari? Is she fine?! " Upon hearing her name, Riyu became very anxious.

" Yes, yes.. Hikari-chan is alright.. The both of you are so alike... " Seiichiro smiled.

" Right.. Both of their reactions.. " Seiichiro and Satomi started to joke about it, leaving Riyu in his deep thoughts.

_" I'm glad she's alive.. Hikari... I'm so sorry... "_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Riyu-kun, I will meet you at the gate! " Seiichiro said and left in a hurry.

Riyu came out of the room, at the same time, both Ray and Hikari came out as well from the other room.

" Riyu! " Hikari called out his name in joy.

" I'm see that you're okay... " Riyu said softly and turned to leave.

" So you're not apologetic for what you've done? " Ray's tone became angry as he looked straight into Riyu's eyes and the two were staring there for a moment.

" It's alright.. I'm fine already.. " Hikari pulled onto Ray's sleeves, trying to assure him and to stop this cold fight.

" I have nothing to say about before... " Riyu's eyes softened as he spoke.

" Hikari.. It's best that you stay away from me... From now on.. " Riyu shut his eyes, hiding his overflowing emotions, he turned back and walked away.

" Hikari.. Let's go.. " Ray held Hikari on her shoulder.

" Ye..Yes... Of course.. " The two then walked away in the opposite direction. Hikari interlocked her fingers together and held her arms down. She had a feeling that each step further she's away from Riyu, she might never see him again.

_" Riyu... " _

**END OF Chapter 4**


	5. The Decisions

**Chapter 5 ~ The Decisions ~**

The weekends have arrived at last, however it did not start off good. Rain greeted everyone early in the morning, it seemed that this would last as long as it could take. Back in Seiichiro's house, the atmostphere was quiet even though there were three people in that very house, none of them were going to make a sound, even though Seiichiro wanted to very much.

_" Riyu-kun... Hikari-chan... "_ Seiichiro sat on his seat and gave a huge sigh, he was liked a middle-man for the two, sitting in between Riyu and Hikari. Riyu was reading his book, at the same time, Hikari was going through her textbook as well. Riyu gave a glance at Seiichiro and noticed that he was acting wierd after that sigh.

" Riyu-kun! Where are you going? " Seiichiro suddenly stood up, seeing that Riyu was leaving his seat.

" My room... " Riyu answered coldly and walked upstairs.

" Riyu-kun... " Seiichiro gave another sigh.

" Sensei... I shall return to my room too... " Hikari stood up slowly holding her book in her arms.

" Hikari-chan... Don't worry.. that boy has morning sickness! " Seiichiro tried to joke about Riyu's action and laughed it off.

" I see... " Hikari giggled and went upstairs.

" I wonder will these two be fine... " Seiichiro murmured to himself, remembering what Riyu told him the other day.

_" I see... I believe that she's from the order... "_

_" The order.. "_

_" She must not be taken lightly Riyu-kun... "_

_" I understand.. "_

After an attempt to put a happy face in front of Seiichiro, Hikari returned to her solemn look after that.

_" I'm sorry sensei... "_ Hikari leaned back onto the wall as she stared into the ceiling and then at Riyu's room. The door was opened, Hikari moved away from the wall slowly and started walking to Riyu's room.

_" I will not run away from you... I will not... "_

" May I come in? " Hikari stood outside Riyu's room and saw him laying on his bed, with his book.

" What do you want? " Riyu asked.

_" What's with that cold attitude?! "_ Hikari became frustrated and walked in without being granted the permission to enter.

" I'm going to fix that attitude problem of your's and also to tell you this once and for all! I'm not afraid of you! Even if you're a vampire or whatever! " Hikari shut her eyes and said everything in one shot at Riyu.

" I have already warned you to stay away from me... " Riyu got up and grabbed onto Hikari's arm, he narrowed his eyes and looked straight into her's. Hikari shuddered by Riyu's sudden action.

" You will not know when I will want your blood again. " Riyu continued.

" But right now you're not right? "

" Don't you understand?! I don't want to hurt you any further! " Riyu's emotion became overflowing, he let go of Hikari's arm and fell back on his bed.

" I'm only afraid that I will not have anyone around me... Like I once experienced.. Everyone left me and I have to endure it all alone.. I'm only afraid of that.. " Hikari explained.

" That's why... That's why I don't want Riyu to run away! Because.. Because I have decided not to run away from you already! " Riyu was speechless as he looked at Hikari.

" Why are you being so stubborn... " Riyu softened his gaze and dropped his head down, staring at the floor.

" Yes... I'm a stubborn one... I... " Hikari reached out her hand to touch Riyu, as her hand became closer and closer, her eyes blurred and fell backwards.

" Hikari! " Riyu pulled her before she touched the ground.

" Hikari?! Hikari! " Riyu tried to wake her but to no avail.

_" She's breathing very hard, her forehead feels hot as well... "_

" Riyu-kun what's wrong?! " Seiichiro rushed in as he went upstairs to bring in some tea.

" She's having a fever... " Riyu said as he held onto Hikari.

" A fever!? I will go have the medicine ready! Riyu-kun take care of Hikari-chan! " Seiichiro placed his tray down on the table and zoomed out of the room.

" I'm sorry..I'm sorry for not noticing... " Riyu held the unconscious girl tightly.

_" Why can't I reach out to him... Are we going to be separated forever.... "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rain has stopped eventually, however the ' rain ' in Seiichiro's house had not subsided.

_" Riyu! "_

_" Wait! Where are you going! Stop! " _

_" Stop following anymore... I will kill you the next time we meet. "_

_" Riyu... Riyu!! "_

" Ng.. " Hikari started sweating and her expression looked as if she was in pain.

" Hikari... Hikari... " A familiar voice called out to her name, and slowly she opened her eyes to see Riyu.

" Riyu... " Hikari called out his name.

" You seem to be having a bad dream... "

" A bad dream... " Hikari repeated. Riyu stood up and went over to his table.

_" I wonder what that dream meant... "_

" Here, drink this, it will calm you down. " Riyu handed over her a cup of tea that Seiichiro brought in earlier.

" Thank you.. " Hikari sipped the tea and indeed it worked like magic.

" I'm such an idiot.. Not noticing my own fever.. " Hikari knocked herself on the head.

" Yes... A big idiot.. Such high fever and you can be that energetic.. "

" You don't have to say it in such a way... " Hikari grumbled, but gave a smile after that.

" What? "

" Nothing.. I'm just happy... " Hikari held her tea up and sipped it once more.

_" Hikari... You should still stay away from me... Nothing will change "_

It was peaceful for awhile until Seiichiro rushed back in, slamming the door hard.

" Hikari-chan! " Seiichiro shouted and ran to Hikari's side, holding her hands up.

" Are you better? " Seiichiro asked.

" Y..Yes..I suppose... " Hikari frozed for a moment.

" Sensei... " Riyu sighed at Seiichiro's child-like actions.

" Hmmm You're still having a high fever Hikari-chan...It's better if you go back to sleep. "

" But I just slept.. " Hikari tried to explain.

" Yes..She just slept and woke up not long ago.. " Riyu added on.

" I don't care.. Hikari-chan.. Oto-san just.." Before Seiichiro could finished, Kaoru hit him on the head.

" What's with that oto-san Seiichiro?! How dare you throw me behind! " Kaoru exclaimed.

" Ha..Haha...Sorry Kaoru... " Seiichiro laughed even though Kaoru was staring at him.

" Aunt Kaoru! " Hikari said in joy.

" Hikari! My poor child... Are you feeling better? " Kaoru pulled Seiichiro aside and sat down on Hikari's bed.

" Yes..."

" I shouldn't have left you here... I want to take you back Hikari... " Kaoru continued. Her words left the others speechless.

" Kaoru... You don't have to take Hikari-chan home just because of a fever... " Seiichiro said.

" That's right aunt Kaoru.. " Hikari tried to enforce her wish to stay.

" Hikari, it's dangerous here now. You're a prey to all these predators out there! " Kaoru exclaimed.

" Prey? Predators? What're you talking about aunt Kaoru? " Hikari was afraid that Kaoru might know that incident, but Kaoru did knew about it already.

" Anyway.. I'm taking you back. No further questions! " Kaoru left the room before Hikari could further stopped her.

" Hikari-chan... Don't worry! I will convince her! " Seiichiro assured her and went out of the room.

" What's with aunt Kaoru? " Hikari became anxious about her present situation.

" Isn't it better if she takes you back? I feel that it's better this way... " Riyu's words surprised Hikari and she could only watched him leave.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kaoru. You're too much just now... You should know Hikari-chan's own feelings. " Seiichiro became serious as he talked to Kaoru in the living room.

" Seiichiro, the hunter association has already tracked down the members of the order. And apparently one is near the academy. You should know that very well! " Kaoru retaliated.

" But do you think Hikari-chan will leave with you? " Seiichiro fought back.

" I will have her leave. "

" Kaoru... You should try to understand one's feelings. "

" Are you trying to bring about the past Seiichiro?! "

" When is this fight going to end? " Riyu came down from the stairs as he watched the two fighting.

" Riyu-kun... We are not really fighting... " Seiichiro tried to explain.

" Riyu.. You should know better than anyone that Hikari must leave. "

" Yes.. I know, and I don't disagree with that. "

" Riyu-kun?! " Seiichiro was shocked that Riyu agreed with Kaoru.

" I'm glad you understand Riyu... About your change, I will keep silent about it to the association. "

" Kaoru?! Where are you going? " Seiichiro asked anxiously.

" I will be back for her, take care of her at the mean time for me.. Or else.. " Kaoru's intimidating voice made Seiichiro scared for a moment.

Kaoru left the house not knowing that the very scene was watched by Miyuki and she disappeared after collecting the informations. Back at the special class domitory, the vampires were getting rather restless although it's weekends.

" Ray, why don't we plan a trip today? " Takumi asked in joy.

" Yes! A trip a trip! Shopping and more! " Aries agreed.

Ray remained silent at that moment, Takumi and Aries thought that the idea was rejected and were to leave his side.

" A trip sounds nice... " Ray uttered out and the two jump in joy.

" Really? A trip? " Shin asked in surprise.

" Must we really go out? " Reiko asked.

" We must... " Yoichi answered.

The group started planning where to go and what to visit, Subaru noticed that Ray was not interested and continued looking out of the window.

" We have not decided where to go... " Subaru came forward to Ray's side as he spoke.

" The town area seems nice. " Ray said.

" Oh really? Is Ray-sama following? " Subaru smiled and asked.

" I have things to do. Don't worry about me. "

" Where do you want to go, perhaps we could... "

" It's alright, Mizuki will follow me, the rest of you can go have fun. "

" Well okay... " Subaru knew that Ray did not have the intention follow them that day and stopped his further persuadings.

The group started discussing about the place that Ray wanted to go to, but Ray's thoughts were only focused onto that someone.

_" Hikari "  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Has aunt Kaoru left? " Hikari asked Seiichiro when he came into the room.

" Yes... Until your fever is gone, you can still stay here.. " Seiichiro said.

" I see... " Hikari became upset after hearing that, Seiichiro saw that coming and pat her on the head.

" Well, before you go. Oto-san is going to make a feast for you! Look forward to it! "

" Yes... " Hikari hid her tears and lay down back on the bed, not before long, she was asleep.

Almost an hour later, Hikari's phone was vibrating on the side table.

" Ng.." Hikari reached out to her phone and saw Reiya's photo.

" Reiya? "

" Hikari, we are going out shopping, do you want to join? "

" Shopping.. Reiya..I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't.. "

" Hikari... You don't sound too good. Are you alright? "

" I... " Hikari stopped talking, from her phone, she could hear the voices of Misaki and Izumi.

" Reiya-chan! Let me speak to Hikari-chan! " Misaki exclamined.

" Misaki, hold on or the phone will drop. " Izumi tried to calm Misaki down.

Just as Hikari was about to continue talking, someone took her phone away from her.

" I'm sorry Yoshida, Hikari's not well, she won't be going. "

" Riyu?! " Hikari was surprised by his entrance.

" Riyu-kun... " Reiya was surprised as well when she heard Riyu's voice.

" Is Hikari better? " Reiya asked, her tone changed.

" I suppose, don't worry we will take care of her. "

" Alright than.. good bye. " Reiya hung up the phone. Misaki and Izumi were both confused by her action. Reiya seemed worried and anxious but did not say anything to her friends.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I know I'm not suppose to leave... " Hikari grumbled.

While Hikari was looking in another direction, Riyu bent down and reached out his hand to touch Hikari's forehead.

" It doesn't feel that hot like before... "

" Of course! I feel better already. " Both Hikari and Riyu remained quiet after that but Hikari decided to speak out.

" Riyu, although Aunt Kaoru wants me to leave. I have not change my mind to stay. "

" I have not change my mind either. "

" Stupid Riyu! Why are you so stubborn?! " Hikari exclaimed.

" Don't you understand that you're in a dangerous situation everytime you're near me! "

" Yes I don't! How can I leave you after knowing that you're a vampire?! " Hikari retaliated back.

Riyu kept silent for a moment and out of the sudden he grabbed Hikari and came very close to her.

" R...Riyu? "

" And you know what vampires feed on right? " Riyu came closer and closer, nearly touching her neck as talked into her ears.

" Yes. But I know you can control it. I believe you! " Hikari did not waver and remained confident, which caused Riyu to be very surprise.

Riyu moved away from Hikari and held her shoulders, looking into her eyes filled with determination and confidence, he knew he can't win over her.

" I'm a stubborn one, but you're even more stubborn than me.. " Riyu blushed a little as he spoke.

" I have decided and there's no way to turn back. I want to help you, and no one will change that decision. " Hikari continued.

" Hikari... I... "

The doorbell rang and startled the two upstairs, Seiichiro went to the door and it was quite a pleasant surprise.

" Ah! Reiya-chan! Misaki-chan, Izumi-chan! What brings all of you down to my humble home? " Seiichiro smiled widely.

" We heard that Hikari is sick and decided to come here instead. " Izumi explained.

" Is Hikari-chan feeling better already? " Misaki asked.

" Well yes... But we seem to have interrupted some important discussions up there... " Seiichiro said.

" Important discussions? " Izumi and Misaki repeated. Reiya did not speak a word, but kept looking around the house.

The three then went upstairs to Hikari's room only to find Hikari and Riyu alone.

" Hikari-chan! I'm sorry... I'm sorry... " Misaki rushed and jumped forward to hug Hikari.

" Misaki.. That's not the way to treat a sick person. " Izumi said pulling Misaki away.

" It's okay Izumi. " Hikari laughed.

" Hikari, I will leave now, if there's anything just call.. " Riyu said and went out. Reiya looked disappointed at the closed door which Riyu just left earlier.

" Hikari, I hope you're feeling better.. " Reiya turned around and gave some fruits to Hikari.

" Yes, much better.. Thanks to Sensei and Riyu.. "

" Riyu really did take good care of you.. " Izumi said.

" Than is it going to blossom into love?! " Misaki jumped in excitement. But both Hikari and Reiya were almost speechless by that question.

" How did you reached here so fast.. " Hikari changed the topic to escape from that dangerous question.

" We were near sensei's house when we called you. " Reiya explained.

" I see.. Thanks for coming to visit me.. " Hikari smiled.

Izumi then noticed that Reiya's mood was not as good as before and sensed something.

" Misaki, let's go down for awhile shall we? "

" Down? Oh yes! I want to see what's sensei doing at home! " Misaki laughed.

" You two have a good chat, Reiya we will come up later. " Izumi said and got pulled off by Misaki.

" That's just Misaki... " Hikari laughed.

" Yes... Always so positive and cheerful.. I wish I can be like her.. " Reiya blushed.

" Reiya is also nice! Always so kind and helpful.. " Hikari held Reiya hands.

" Hikari... Thank you... "

" Misaki said something before... " Reiya continued.

" Said something?"

" Yes... About the love blossom.. "

" Oh that! haha..haha.. "

" I want to know if it's true. " Reiya's voice changed and became serious.

" Reiya... "

" I'm sorry.. I must have been out of my mind... " Reiya apologised.

" No, don't say that. Riyu and I are just friends afterall. I know Reiya likes Riyu, I do support you two all the way! "

" Hikari... " Reiya became quite emotional and happy to hear that from Hikari.

" Hikari, Valentines day is coming around the corner, do you have any plans? " Reiya became more cheerful.

" I didn't know about that " Hikari laughed.

" Why don't we come to my house and whip up some delicious chocolates? "

" Sure.. It will be fun. " Hikari smiled. The two friends joked and laughed until it's time to go.

_" No one will change that decision. "_

_" I want to help you. "_

_" I have decided not to run away from you! "_

" Hikari... "

" Well than we should get going. Hikari do rest well.. "

Izumi's voice was heard, Riyu slowly got up from his bed and walked out to Hikari's room.

" Ah! Riyu! Thanks for the great job! " Misaki smiled, but Riyu did not reply.

" Come on Misaki... " Izumi took her down before she stirred up anymore ' trouble ' .

" Riyu-kun... are you unhappy that we came... " Reiya asked.

" How can that be? " Riyu replied.

" Thank you very much for taking care of my friend. " Reiya bowed and looked up.

" Yoshida... "

" You have always called me in this way, except for that one time... Is Hikari special to you? " Reiya asked, however Riyu remained silent.

" I'm sorry, my mind is playing games with me today... I'm leaving... " Reiya turned back and walked down the stairs, at the same time Seiichiro came up.

" See you Reiya-chan! " Seiichiro said.

" ...Yes, see you too sensei. " Reiya quickened her steps and walked away.

" What's wrong with Reiya-chan? " Seiichiro looked at Riyu.

" Nothing... "

" Anyway, there's a job in for you tonight. "

" Alright. " Riyu answered and passed Seiichiro, leaving for the hall.

" Aren't you going in? " Seiichiro asked.

" There's no need for that.. " Riyu answered coldly.

_" That boy... He wants to go in actually... Well that's a cute part of him. "  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Still can't get to sleep? " Seiichiro asked, holding onto a wet tower.

" Yes.. I guess I have slept that much during the day.. " Hikari answered.

" Your temperature is almost returning to normal.. That's fast.. " Seiichiro sat down and wipe Hikari's face with the towel.

" Is that good or bad? "

" Hikari-chan, how can you give me such a hard question to answer? " Seiichiro joked and the both laughed.

" After recovering, I will be out of here soon... " Hikari said.

" Did you tell Reiya-chan and the others? "

" No... I don't think it's the right time to.. "

" I see... "

" Sensei.. Where's Riyu? " Hikari asked.

" He's out, doing some jobs I assigned him to. "

" Jobs? " Hikari asked feeling suspicious.

" Don't worry Hikari-chan! I just have him to help Hiroshi out! "

" Chairman? "

" Yes... Now you should stop thinking and rest, I will be downstairs. " Seiichiro said as he touched her forehead.

" Okay... "  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Riyu-kun, thanks for coming. " Hiroshi said.

" You're welcome chairman... "

" I will patrol around the academy now.. " Riyu said and left the chairman's office.

The night was going to be long, but the quietness was rather peaceful, the academy remained in it's remote state. Riyu came to the special class domitory while patrolling around, a shadow was reflected by the moon on the ground.

" Who's there? " Riyu pulled out his gun and pointed to the shadow's direction.

" Kanzaki. " Ray came out from behind the trees and walked forward facing Riyu.

" Why are you out in such a hour? " Riyu asked, holding his gun down.

" You're not going to betray her... " Ray said.

" What? " Riyu narrowed his eyes.

" If you're not capable of letting her stay. Than I will... "

A gust of wind blew by after Ray finished, causing Riyu to lose sight of Ray, and that after, Ray was not standing there anymore.

" Kanzaki... "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the forest, a woman was feeding on another woman. A blood foul smell penetrate the clear air.

" Eirika... " A voice came out from behind.

" What are you doing here... "

" Such welcome... " Out from the shadows behind, a young lady came skipping out and showed her face under the moonlight.

" You must be hungry Eirika... " She giggled.

" Shut up Ayame. " Eirika exclaimed, and dropped the woman she was holding on the ground, wiping off the blood on her mouth.

" You should do your best... Everyone is waiting to see your capability. Especially Ichiro-sama. " Ayame plopped down beside Eirika.

" I didn't know you're that caring. "

" You know... You don't undertstand me at all Eirika.. " Ayame stood up and bent down to the woman on the ground.

" Can't waste it. " Ayame smiled at Eirika and took out a glass bottle. She dropped the liquid into the fangs' mark on the woman's neck.

" There all done! "

The woman suddenly moved and slowly helped herself up, she was not human anymore.

" So are you going back with me? " Ayame asked.

" No.. I will not return until I have accomplish what I must, for Ichiro-sama. "

" I will like to see that very much Eirika... " Ayame said.

" Don't worry, I have decided to finish it off even if it cost my life this time... I must..." Eirika clenched her fists.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" What a warm feeling... "_

Hikari was resting, closing her eyes when she felt a touch on her head and then slowly stroking her hair. She opened her eyes to see that special someone beside her.

" Hikari... Are you feeling better? " Ray asked.

" Senpai?! " Hikari sat up straight, very surprised.

" Hikari-chan! Ray-kun was worried so he came over. Well have a nice talk you two! " Seiichiro smiled and glided off.

" I'm sorry to disturb you while you were resting.. " Ray said.

" No problem, I'm not really resting though.. Can't get to sleep.. " Hikari answered, blushing alittle.

" Is that so... " Ray smiled and moved closer to Hikari, his forehead touching her's.

" Senpai? "

" Good, almost gone.. "

" Yes.. " Hikari murmured to herself as Ray moved away.

" Now you have to rest... " Ray helped Hikari back to bed and covered her with the blanket.

" Thank you for coming, I thought that I won't see you. "

" Silly.. You're sick, it's a must for me to come.. " Ray stroke Hikari's hair as he talked.

" Senpai... There's something I have to say... I will be.. "

" You don't have to say it. You will not be going anywhere. " Ray shut his eyes as he came closer and hugged her.

" Senpai? " Hikari was surprised that he knew what she was going to say.

" Hikari will stay here, because that's your decision isn't it? " Ray opened his eyes, moving away and gave Hikari a smile.

" Yes... " Hikari smiled back and covered her mouth with the blanket.

" Senpai... Can I ask you a favour? " Hikari blushed.

" Yes... "

" Can you stay with me for tonight?... Only for tonight! " Hikari immediately added on.

" I do not plan on leaving, however if you do not go to sleep than I will leave.. "

" I will! I will! " Hikari plopped back onto her pillow and shut her eyes.

" Sweet dreams... " Ray said softly, placing his hand on her forehead.

_" Although it feels cold, but there's a warm feeling from this hand channeling into my body... It soothes me down... "_

" Good night Ray senpai... " Hikari murmured. Her hands moved up and held onto Ray's arm, moving her hands upwards to his palm, she held his hand tightly falling into sleep.

" Hikari... I have decided as well. "

_" I will protect you even if I have to die or you will hate me afterwards..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning came, Hikari was still in bed, she felt something missing, her hand was not holding onto anything, the grip was gone.

" Ng.. " Hikari turned sideways and opened her eyes.

" Riyu?! " Hikari exclaimed.

" I guess you're perfectly alright now. "

" Well yeah... " Hikari touched her own forehead and could see that she was perfectly okay.

" Kaoru-san will be coming over later, we have contacted her already. " Riyu stood up and was about to leave.

" Yes... " Hikari showed a slight dissatisfaction in her tone.

" I'm glad you're alright Hikari... " Riyu gave a slight smile at Hikari and went out of the door.

" Riyu... " Hikari then looked towards her hand.

_" It must be senpai's help... "_ Hikari smiled and held that hand up touching her cheeks.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours before noon, Kaoru arrived at Seiichiro's house, waiting for Hikari at the living room.

" Hikari, your aunt has arrived. " Riyu came into Hikari's room to see her sitting down not doing anything.

" Alright let's go. " Hikari stood up and walked towards Riyu.

" Wait.. Where's your luggage? " Riyu stopped her, holding onto her arm.

" There's no need for that.. " Hikari smiled and walked away from Riyu who loosened his grip and allowed her to go.

" Hikari-chan! " Seiichiro greeted as Hikari walked down.

" Eh? Where's your luggage? " Seiichiro asked.

" Aunt Kaoru I will not leave with you. " Hikari's tone became serious.

" Hikari-chan... "

" I know you're worried about my safety, but I don't want to be wrap in your arms all the time! " Hikari exclaimed.

" Now now... " Seiichiro tried to calm Hikari down before Kaoru got angry.

" I love Aunt Kaoru and everyone else! I want to protect everyone! Including Riyu! " Just as she spoke out his name, Riyu was coming downstairs and widened his eyes in surprise.

" Just because he's a vampire and because of that one incident, how can I leave him and pretend that nothing has happen? " Hikari continued.

" At this time, he need us the most! Therefore I won't abandon him. "

Seiichiro was very surprised by Hikari's determination, Kaoru remained silent. Riyu then gave a slight smile as he stood forward beside Hikari.

" Please let her stay. " Riyu said.

" I know I have no rights to ask but I want her to stay... "

" Riyu... " Hikari looked towards him.

" Is this your final decision Hikari? " Kaoru asked seriously.

" Yes! " Hikari answered.

After hearing Hikari's answer, Kaoru knew that Hikari would not change her mind afterall. letting go of her serious looks, she smiled.

" I knew you would say that.. " Kaoru said.

" Aunt Kaoru?... "

" I'm sorry Hikari... I shouldn't have force you, it's my fault... "

" Aunt Kaoru! " Hikari rushed to Kaoru's arms and hugged her aunt.

" Don't cry... " Kaoru stroked Hikari's head as she talked.

" Yes.. " Hikari sniffed and wiped away her tears.

" Such... Such... love.. " Seiichiro sniffed.

" Sensei keep your cool.. " Riyu said.

" Oto-san is very touched! " Seiichiro ran forward to hug Hikari.

" Don't touch my dear Hikari! " Kaoru stood forward and hit him.

" Kaoru... "

" Ahem! Hikari Riyu come. " Kaoru said.

" I got this from the association while I'm away... It's for the both of you. " Kaoru took out a bracelet from her pocket and a charm.

" Oh.... This! " Seiichiro jumped up.

" What are these? " Hikari asked. The others knew what they were, but Hikari did not.

" These are spells made by the mage hunters for defense against the vampires. " Seiichiro explained.

" I see... "

" Hikari.. This necklace is for you.. " Kaoru placed the bracelet around Hikari's hand

" Riyu-kun.. Shall I? " Seiichiro smiled holding the charm up.

" Are you experienced in magic by the way? " Riyu looked weary at Seiichiro.

" Well simple rituals are alright with me... Now let's do it! " Seiichiro smiled.

Seiichiro read off the words from he charm, the piece of paper glowed and the symbol from the paper glowed, it floated out of the paper. Seiichiro pointed his finger at Riyu's side neck and the symbol dashed across in a very fast speed. It attached itself to Riyu's neck glowing with little sparks. Riyu endured the pain as he gritted his teeth.

" Riyu... " Hikari was worried.

The ritual was done, and the symbol became a part of Riyu.

" Look's like a tattoo to me.. " Hikari said.

" Do you want to try how painful it is.. " Riyu said coldy.

" No thanks.. " Hikari laughed.

" Now to see whether it works.. " Seiichiro held Hikari's hand up, towards the mark on Riyu's neck. Bright blue sparks came off and attacked Riyu.

" Riyu! " Hikari shouted.

" There it worked perfectly! " Seiichiro smiled widely.

" You don't have to say it... " Kaoru looked annoyed at Seiichiro.

" Riyu is it painful? Can you stand? " Hikari looked worryingly at Riyu who was dropped dead on the floor.

" Do I have to say ouch... " Riyu looked at Hikari and then turned away.

" No. " Hikari laughed as she helped him up.

" This is for you to protect yourself from Riyu. Remember to use it if Riyu cannot be controlled. " Kaoru warned.

" Yes. Yes.. Come Kaoru.. I have to talk to you.. Let the kids talk too.. " Seiichiro pushed Kaoru off, out of the house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Riyu... I want to thank you. "

Hikari and Riyu both sat down as they talked while the both adults were out.

" For? "

" For telling aunt Kaoru that you want me to stay. "

" You don't have to thank me for that.. "

" Why?! " Hikari asked confusingly.

" I guess you have defeated me in a way.. " Riyu murmured as he looked down.

" What? " Hikari asked.

" Nothing. Just don't create any trouble for me anymore. " Riyu said.

" Well as your very reliable partner I won't! " Hikari crossed her arms.

" Than I shall look forward to your partnership. Partner. " Riyu said.

" Yes! " Hikari smiled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hikari has changed... " Kaoru said.

" Yes, I could tell that too. "

" I must have neglected her feelings at that time... I'm such an idiot. "

" Yes... " Seiichiro said staring at the clouds above.

" What did you say?! " Kaoru became angry, wanting to hit Seiichiro.

" Wa...Wait! I didn't mean that you're an idiot.. I just mean that you did neglected Hikari-chan's feelings. "

" Is that so... " Kaoru regained her composure.

" Hikari-chan must have wanted you to understand her more and respect her. "

" I never knew.. I have always made the decisions for her since she was little... I thought that.. " Kaoru hid her face in her palms, causing Seiichiro to be uptight.

" Eh!? Kaoru! "

" Hikari-chan is a good girl... One day she will become a fine lady... " Seiichiro said.

" Yes... She will be a fine lady... " Kaoru repeated.

" But that doesn't mean you're not fine! Kaoru's a fine lady too! " Seiichiro quickly added.

" Seiichiro...? " Kaoru looked at him in surprised.

" Kaoru's a nice lady too! " Seiichiro smiled.

" Yes... " Kaoru looked away and blushed.

" AH! From now on I will be a good aunt to Hikari! I have decided on that! " Kaoru said out loud, hiding her red face.

" Than I shall be her good father! " Seiichiro said, smiling.

" Father?! " Kaoru questioned.

" Nothing.. haha! I think that Kaoru is a good aunt. A really good aunt! " Seiichiro smiled.

" Well.. That's of course.. " Kaoru replied blushing again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School began the next day, Hikari and Riyu were doing their usual job once again.

" Alright everyone, classes are starting soon! You have to leave! " Hikari shouted.

" Why do we have to leave when you are staying? " One of the female students exclaimed.

" Yes I agree! It's always Riyu-kun who's doing this job. Why do you have to stay? " Another joined.

_" This is bad... I just can't handle these girls..."_

" Everyone calm down, I will explain.. " Hikari smiled and said.

" Alright say it now! " All the girls exclaimed.

" Hey hey everyone! How dare all of you here bullying Hikari-chan! " Misaki dashed forward and shouted.

" Misaki? " Hikari called out.

" That's right. Hikari is doing her duty and yet all of you are complaining. Where are your manners? " Reiya stood forward, together with Izumi.

" Reiya! Izumi! " Hikari was happy to see her friends who stood by her.

_" It's Reiya...Yes.. Let's go... We can't win her... "_ All the girls started to disband themselves turning back only to see Riyu.

" Going back? " Riyu said sarcastically.

" Yes.. " One of the girls answered and all of them ran back to class.

Riyu sighed and walked towards Hikari and her friends.

" Riyu! " Reiya called out in joy.

" The three of you have to return back as well, no exceptions. " Riyu said coldly.

" Riyu! How can you say that? " Hikari grumbled.

" It's alright Hikari, it's his job afterall. " Reiya commented.

" Thanks Yoshida. "

" You're welcome chairman! " Reiya smiled and walked off.

" Hikari-chan I'm glad you're feeling better. See you later in class! " Misaki waved and returned back.

" See you Hikari! " Izumi said.

" See you. " Hikari smiled and waved back.

Riyu and Hikari both looked towards the Day class building, Hikari felt someone holding her out of the sudden and she knew who was it.

" Let go off me please... " Hikari said.

" How can you do that? Hikari-chan.. " Shin whispered in her ears.

" Senpai.. "

" Okay okay.. I'm just worried for her since I heard that she's sick. " Shin let go of Hikari when he saw Riyu giving him_ the_ look.

" Yes.. We all heard it, feeling any better Hikari-chan? " Takumi came smiling together with the group.

" Yes.. Thank you all very much... " Hikari said.

At the same time, Ray came out with Miyuki, walking to the group.

"Good morning Hikari... Riyu-kun... "

" Good morning Ray-senpai! " Hikari bowed.

" Morning.. " Riyu greeted coldy.

" That guy! " Shin said softly, clenching his fist. Raien had to hold him back before he could do anything.

" The early exams are coming soon.. Good luck for it. " Ray said.

" Exams... " Hikari murmured to herself getting anxious.

" Hikari? " Ray saw her worried look.

" Ahaha! It's okay! Don't worry! I want to thank Senpai as well. " Hikari continued.

" Thank me? " Ray asked.

" When I was sick and you... " Hikari blushed as she talked.

" I see... Well I shall accept Hikari's thanks than.. " Ray smiled back.

Hikari nodded and smiled back in return. The group then returned back to class with Ray.

" We should go too... " Riyu said.

" Alright! "

The two went back to their own building, while walking back to class, Riyu pulled Hikari into a room.

" Riyu?! "

" I'm not going to do anything to you... Don't worry.. "

" I'm not worrying about those stuff! " Hikari exclaimed, crossing her arms.

" So what are we doing here? " Hikari gave a glance at Riyu.

" Here... " Riyu took out his gun and handed it out to Hikari.

" What... " Hikari was confused by his actions.

" This is yours... Why are you.. "

" I'm sure the magic is not enough... Use this when the time comes... "

" The time comes... " Hikari repeated.

" When I become a killing machine, uncontrollable, use this to stop me. If neccesary use it to kill me. " Riyu narrowed his eyes looking directly into Hikari's eyes.

" Kill you... "

" Yes... " Riyu came closer to her and took her by the hand, later placing his gun onto her her hand.

" Why... "

" Because you are staying by my side... This is just another precaution.. "

" I don't want to kill you... "

" Please do... I don't wish to kill anyone... "

" Riyu... "

" Since Hikari has decided to stay, than I have decided to die only in your hands. "

Hikari was speechless and did not know what to say to Riyu at that moment.

" So will you promise me...Hikari "

" Riyu.. You're putting me in a difficult situation... " Hikari looked away.

" But yes I shall promise you. " Hikari held on tightly to Riyu's gun.

" I will promise to stop Riyu.. But I won't kill you. " Hikari said.

" Hikari... "

" There are other ways other than killing, I will not resort to kill! "

Riyu remained quiet, looking at Hikari. He was surprised when Hikari held her hand up out of the blue.

" Than can you promise me that you will not hide anything from me anymore? "

" Hikari... "

" Will you? " Hikari sticked out her little finger.

" Okay.. " Riyu and Hikari then wrapped their little fingers togther, doing a pinky promise.

" Let's go back to class.. " Riyu said as he opened the door.

" Ng! " Hikari smiled and left the room with Riyu.

_" The bloody rose.. " _While walking along the corridor, Hikari took a glance at the gun she was handed.

_" This gun seemed to be used for a very long time... "  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The school bell rang and class started. Hikari and Riyu had returned to class for their lessons.

" Exams are coming around the corner! I want everyone to do their best! " The teacher announced.

" Exams... I hate that... " Hikari groaned.

" Don't worry Hikari, exams are a piece of cake. " Izumi said.

" Of course... Izumi is so clever.. " Hikari answered.

" The guy behind you is even better.. " Izumi pointed.

Hikari took a peek back to check on Riyu.

" Yeah... " Hikari giggled.

_" I am surrounded by clever people... Oh my... I must do my best! "  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eirika who was already regaining back her full strength, almost even stronger then before was lurking in the forest.

" Hikari... "

" She will be a nice prey... " Eirika licked her lips.

" Ray-sama.. I will destroy you and this academy! "

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


End file.
